Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth
by Dis Lexic
Summary: With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights. Fem.Harry/ OC Centric Sequel to Dark Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth

With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights.

 **And here we are with book three of the Knights of Heaven series! This one will be set primarily in the Percy Jackson world and so will be placed in the crossover section. For those just joining us, I suggest that you go read Black Zodiac and Dark Eclipse first, but other than that, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The first morning back home from school, I woke to an extremely strange feeling that was simultaneously unfamiliar and extremely familiar. Being used as a teddy bear by Holly. While we had shared a bed for most of the previous summer, we had mostly kept to our sides of the bed, other than the times that Holly had had a nightmare. This morning though, I woke to find Holly using my chest as a pillow and hugging me tightly.

I smiled at her peaceful face, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her on the forehead where the faded line of her old scar could only just be seen. Holly smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer, making me smile as well. I lay back, absently stroking Hollys hair as my mind went over everything that had happened to me.

It was extremely hard to believe that me, a person from the 'real' world, would find himself here, in a world of fantasy and magic, on top of the newest revelations that I hadn't just been reborn once, but twice. My memories of my third life were still hazy at best, other than my memories of Leonus' time with Harlequin and a few others that could come in helpful, like the Knights skill with a sword and spear. Then their was the more recent revelation about me and Holly being a little more than we previously thought.

Before I could continue down that line of thought however, the door to my room was nudged open and my Familiar, Lucy the Nemean Lioness, hopped up on the bed. Now, normally doing such a thing would crush me, Holly, the bed and likely the floor as well, but over the past year, Lucy had fully matured along with our Bond, granting her certain powers. Normally, a Familiar Bond simply increased an animal's intelligence, strength and, occasionally, the ability to share their senses with their Master, but magical Familiars often gained something special. Kneezels gained the ability to share their observations of people with their master for example. Lucy's new ability was to change her size from the size of a dump truck to that of a kitten or anything in between. Right now she was the size of a house cat and nosed her way under my arm to rest her head on the other side of my chest to Holly.

"Hey girl," I said, scratching the Lioness behind the ear, making her purr happily.

Taking a truck sized cat to school hadn't really been possible, so Lucy had spent the last school year at Malfoy Manor which, it turned out, had been placed in Mums name so Lucius didn't have to pay as much in taxes. As a result, the Malfoys were now down a house and their Vaults had taken a massive hit from the loss of connection to the Black Vaults and income. It was a very good thing that Sirius hadn't been able to demand the Dowry back or the Malfoys would have been completely gutted.

A quiet giggle drew me out of my musings and I looked down to see Lucy licking Hollys nose, making her twitched and giggle, before she opened her eyes and gave a sleepy glare at the cat.

"Stupid moggy, waking me up," she grumbled.

Lucy, and I swear that this is true, stuck her tongue out at Holly, before wriggling out from under my arm and trotting over to the door, shooting a look at us that clearly said 'get a move on', before vanishing through the slightly open door.

"That cat is far to smart for her own good," grumbled Holly, before smiling up at me, "Good morning Leo."

I returned the smile.

"Good morning to you to," I said, before glancing at the clock on my bed side table, "As much as I don't want to, we should get up. Sirius said he had something to show us today."

Holly grumbled, but clambered out of bed anyway and headed into my ensuite to wash up, leaving me alone.

* * *

15 minutes later, we were both washed and dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast. We entered the kitchen to see a furious looking Sirius shouting at someone through the Floo under a silencing ward so we couldn't hear what he was saying. Holly and I sat at the table and waited for the Black Lord to finish as Dobby popped breakfast in front of us. Five minutes later, Sirius was done and took down the ward, before flopping down in the closest chair looking highly annoyed.

"Something wrong Uncle?" I asked.

"Fudge is being a coward," he growled, before sighing and accepting a cup of tea from Dobby, "But Ami and I will have it sorted in no time. You kids don't need to worry."

Holly and I glanced at one another, but decided to leave it. It was probably something related to the Wizengamot that would bore us to tears.

"So what was it you wanted to show us?" asked Holly.

Sirius perked up at that and smiled knowingly.

"Oh, I think your going to like it," he said, "What do you know about Animagi?"

My eyes widened at that.

"Wait, you're gonna teach us?" I asked excitedly, sounding like the 12, nearly 13, year old my body was rather than the warrior I was.

Holly blinked in confusion and looked between us.

"Sorry, but whats an Animagi?" she asked.

"An Animagus is a Witch or Wizard who can turn into an Animal at will," said Sirius, before turning into Padfoot and back.

Hollys face lit up at the idea, looking every bit as eager as I was to get started.

"When do we start?" she asked, leaping to her feet.

"As soon as we get to the park," said Sirius, before catching our expressions, "What, you didn't think I'd be stupid enough to do something like this inside did you? Its impossible to tell what kind of animal someone is before they take the potion, so its a good idea to do it somewhere open so if their something large, like say, a Dragon, they don't cause too much damage. Now go grab your coats."

We moved so fast to obey we practically left vapor trails and nearly ran over Mum as she entered the kitchen.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sirius, Holly and I were in the nearby park under heavy Anti-muggle Wards, ready to get started. Mum sat on a bench near by working through some paperwork for something or other.

"Right, the first thing you need to do is take this," said Sirius, holding up to vials of black potion, "And I suggest you knock it back quickly. It tastes vile."

"And thats different how?" I asked, taking the vial Sirius handed me, "Well, bottoms up."

I knocked back the vial and felt the thick, oily potion slide down my throat as I swallowed, coating my tongue with the taste of rancid milk.

"Urgh, you weren't kidding," I groaned as I tried to keep my breakfast down, "So what nyew."

I blinked as everything suddenly seemed to get a lot bigger and I found myself staring up at Sirius and Holly, both of whom were staring down at me in surprise, before Sirius burst out laughing and Holly let out a squeal.

"SO CUTE!"

I turned to the mirror Sirius had set up and took in my reflection, only to nearly facepalm as I saw my form. I'm sure everyone is expecting me to be something big and impressive, like a lion or wolf, but the truth was rather underwhelming. Oh, and I needed a new nickname for Draco cus now I'm a ferret. A small, black and white ferret with tufts of hair around my ears that resembled my hair's natural spikes in human form and a white feet and tail tip.

At that moment, the potion wore off and I turned back into my Human form, Keeping a straight face, I grabbed my wand and activated Zodiac Lance, before swinging it like a bat to hit Sirius over the back of the head.

"Isn't it rude to laugh at another's form?" I grumbled as the Black Lord rubbed the back of his head ruefully.

"Well, yes, but I can't help but laugh at the irony of you calling Draco a Ferret when you're apparently more ferret than he is," said Sirius.

I growled and glared at the unrepentant Grimm Animagus, before turning to Holly, who looked eager.

"Your turn Holly," I said.

Holly knocked back her dose, grimacing at the flavor, before she transformed with a pop into...a black rabbit with green eyes.

"Huh, thats interesting," I said, crouching down for a closer look, studiously ignoring Sirius' snort.

Holly looked at herself in the little mirror, before she transformed back with a pop, a big, happy smile on her face.

"YAY, I love rabbits!" she chirped.

"Huh, I'd forgotten about that," I muttered, remembering back to our time as the Knights and the pet Moon Rabbit Harlequin had had.

"So what now?" asked Holly, clearly eager to learn how to change at will.

"The next bit is the hard part," said Sirius, "And its not one that can be rushed. You need to meditate on your Animal and try to slowly achieve a full transformation by running your magic through your body. The Potion is just meant to cut out the effort of actually finding your Animal. I suggest that you spend an hour every night meditating. Since your forms are so small, it should take less time than if they were something like a horse or even a dog."

Holly looked a bit disappointed and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. While not exactly impressive, the idea of being able to turn into a small, unassuming Ferret, or any animal for that matter, was an incredibly attractive concept.

Still, it was a beautiful day and we decided to take advantage of it now that the Animagus form discoveries were done with. Sirius pulled down the Wards he'd put up and joined Mum on the bench as Holly and I started messing around.

"Look out!"

"Huh?"

CLANG!

"Owee," I groaned, holding my now smarting head with one hand as I glared at the offending object, an empty coke can, "What the hell?"

"Are you OK Leo?" asked Holly, pulling my hand away from my head so she could check the impact area.

"Yeah, but who kicked that?" I grumbled.

"A-ah, sorry, that was my fault!" called a voice as a little girl came running up to us, "It was an accident, I swear!"

She looked about eight and had light green eyes and dark purple hair that was held up by a white hat with two points and an anchor symbol on the front. She wore a light yellow tanktop with a ruffled bottom, a pair of blue jeans with a pink star on the cuffs and had a brown satchel around her shoulders. I sighed.

"Its fine, just be more careful, OK?" I said.

"OK!" chirped the girl, taking the can as I handed it to her.

She turned and ran back in the direction she came from, only to trip over a perfectly flat field. Holly and I sweatdropped.

"Ohh, Minato fell down," she said, pushing herself up.

"Are you OK?" asked Holly.

"Oh yes, Minatos fine!" said the girl, evidently named Minato.

"A-ah, there you are!"

A scruffy looking man with a goatee, a rasta hat and baggy jeans came running up, looking harried and scared.

"Oh hey Gary, where did you go?" asked Minato.

"Never mind that, we need to go!" said Gary, "We need to go before they find us!"

"Oh I'm afraid its much too late for that little Satyr," said a sultry, feminine voice.

The source of said voice was a truly gorgeous woman with a killer figure, long, black hair, rust red eyes and snow white skin. She was the sort of woman that men would trip over themselves to be with, but was also probably the type to bite said mens heads off afterwards.

"Oh no," moaned Gary, "We're dead!"

"Oh, whats this?" purred the woman, "Three Half-bloods for the price of one? How positively...delicious."

Yep, thats what I thought. I stepped forwards and took my pen out of my pocket.

"Let me guess," I said, "You're an Empousa, correct?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, before letting out a tinkling laugh.

"Oh my but you are an astute one," she said, before she transformed into her monster self.

As expected, she had flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg. I didn't react at the transformation, but Minato and Holly both took a step back in surprise and horror. Gary, who I guessed was Minatos protector, looked ready to faint and had already pissed himself if the wet patch on the front of his trousers was anything to go by.

"This is going to be fun," purred the Empousa, before she pounced at me, fangs bared.

"We'll see," I said with a smirk, "Regulus Lancer."

A bolt of golden light shot out of my finger and passed straight through the Empousa's shoulder in a shower of black blood. As a part of the package of memories that came with Leonus was a number of spells from the magical style utilized by the Moon Kingdom that I could use, even without my staff, which I only needed for the really big spells, or those that were built directly into the AI. The magic sort of reminded me of something, but for the life of me I couldnt quite remember what it was. However, that wasn't important right now, not when I had an angry Greek Monster ready to tear me limb from limb.

"I'm going to enjoy draining you dry!" she snarled as she threw herself at me, only to meet the blade of my sword that neatly bisected her.

"Oh."

With that final word, the Monster vanished into a puff of sulfuric yellow dust. I turned to the others, resting my sword on my shoulder. Gary was staring at me in shock, Holly looked exasperated and Minato was staring at me with stars in her eyes.

"Whoaa, that was so cool!" she squealed.

"Always the Knight in shining armour," muttered Holly, shaking her head, "And where exactly did you get that sword?"

"A gift from my Father," I said, "My real one that is."

I had told Holly that Lucius wasn't my real Father, although I had neglected to mention that he was an Immortal. I turned to Minato and Gary.

"By the way, I'm Leo Black and this is Holly Potter," I said, "What are your names?"

"I'm Minato Kisaragi," said Minato, "And this is Gary Oak, hes a Satyr."

"And your protector, am I right?" I asked with a grin.

"Y-yes, but how did you know that?" asked Gary.

"I have my ways," I said with a smirk.

"Whats going on over here?" asked Sirius and he and Mum came running up, "And where did you get that sword?"

I suppressed a sigh. This was going to be a looooong conversation.

 **DONE! Thats the first chapter sorted and I dare say that the next one will be along soon.**

 **So what did you think of the Animagi thing? I know that most people usually use big, powerful animals for their main characters, but I prefer small and unassuming. I intended to have Leo as a Ferret right from the start after I decided not to go the cliche route and have him a lion or something because Ferrets are adorable, as are bunnys.**

 **I hope my explanation as to the abilities that Familiers get made sense because thats the only way I can think of to get Lucy back into the story when shes the size of a dump truck.**

 **Minatos appearance and personality are based on the minor character from Dream Eater Merry, minus the overly clingy Dream Demon of course. She's basically my method of getting them into the PJ world and I invented her solely for one scene that will come up later.**

 **And with that, I'm signing out. Please leave me a review**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth

With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights.

 **And we're back for more. This chapter should get us to Camp Half-blood. Nothing to say so lets dive in, lets go!**

Chapter 2

"So let me see if I've got this right," said Sirius, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "This guy…"

He indicated to Gary.

"Is a Satyr responsible for protecting her."

He indicated to Minato who was happily playing in the sandpit.

"From Monsters from Greek Mythology because shes a Demigod?"

I nodded.

"And in the park, one of said Monsters attacked her and you and you killed it with that sword."

He pointed at my pen and I gave another nod.

"Which you got from your Father who is also a God?"

"Thats about right," I said, "He contacted me shortly before the end of school and told me what I was and that I needed to go to Camp Half-blood in America for training."

"I see."

He gave a deep sigh and shook his head.

"Any more bombs you want to drop?"

"Apparently Holly is a Demigod to."

Sirius stared at me for a moment, before turning on his heel, marching over to a nearby fountain and sticking his head under the water.

"To much?"

Mum patted me on the back.

"Just a bit," she said.

"You seem remarkably accepting of this," I said, looking up at her.

"I've learnt not to question weird things that happen around you."

"Fair enough."

Sirius came back over with water dripping down his face.

"Alright, now that I'm feeling less like my head's on fire, what do we do?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose we could stick around, but only if you feel like fighting Greek Monsters on a daily bases," I deadpanned, "Half-bloods have a tendency to attract hungry monsters like moths to a flame."

"Of course they do," grumbled Sirius, "Alright, I'll see about organizing some international Portkeys for you two."

I blinked. Well that was easy.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"I'm not stupid Leo," said Sirius, "And the Blacks have records of the Greek Gods existing, so I already know what we need to do. I'll see about giving the kid and Goat Boy a lift to."

"Um, thanks?" I said.

"Just warn me before something else crazy happens, OK?" said Sirius plaintively.

I decided not to mention the fact that Holly and I were the reincarnations of powerful Mage Warriors of a long dead civilization. I wasn't sure if the throbbing vein in his temple could take it.

* * *

There was a whooshing sound, before a group of four appeared in the sitting room of an upscale apartment in New York. Of the four, only two were able to keep their balance, the youngest and me.

"I...hate...Portkeys," moaned Holly as she tried to keep her breakfast down.

"I know the feeling," I grumbled, "Next time though, remember to start moving your legs before you land, it makes it easier to keep your balance."

"Hurrgphhh!"

"Ew."

I grimaced as Gary vomited in the wastepaper basket.

"Hehehe, that was fun!" said Minato, still spinning in place, "Can we do it again?"

"No we can not," snapped Holly, "Lets just get to this camp. Where is it anyway?"

"Its on Long Island Sound," said Gary, "We need to make our own way their, its a camp tradition. But having three Half-bloods is only going to make us that much more of a target."

He looked scared out of his mind at the very idea.

"Don't worry, we can deal with anything that comes after us," I said, before glancing at Holly, "Can you carry Minato and I'll take Gary?"

"Yep, no problem," said Holly.

"What are you two talking about?" asked the Satyr, looking between us in confusion as I opened the window and activated my staff.

"Great, foul weather for flying," I grumbled at the sight of the pouring rain outside.

"F-flying?"

"Yep, grab a hold," I said, before grabbing the Satyr under the armpits and jumping out the window, Talaria as I went with Holly and Minato on my tail.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOINGGGGGG!"screamed Gary as we fell down the side of the building.

I just laughed and activating the spell as a gold magic circle appeared under my feet which I pushed off to send me flying across the city at incredible speed.

With the speed we were going it didn't take long to reach the entrance to Camp and I'm pretty sure it was only thanks to our magical shields protecting us from the rain that meant we weren't full of holes from high speed raindrops. Anyway, we quickly crossed the boundaries of the camp and touched down outside the Big House, where Gary immediately fell to his knees and kissed the muddy ground.

"Oh Lord Zeus, thank you so much!" he groaned.

"Oi, Zeus didn't do anything," I grumbled, "Anyway, shall we?"

I stepped up onto the porch and went to knock on the door, but it swung open before I could, revealing Chiron in his wheelchair.

"Ah, Mr Black, Miss Potter, I was wondering when you would arrive," he said.

"Professor Brunner? What are you doing here?" asked Holly.

"All will be explained Miss Potter, but first, do come in," said Chiron, "Tonight is not one where you should be outside. And who is this?"

He had apparently just noticed Minato, who was looking around with interest.

"This is Minato Kisaragi, we met her in London," I said.

"Oh? Well, its a pleasure to meet you Miss Kusaragi."

"Hello," said the purple haired girl.

We followed Chiron into the Big House's living room where he turned to face us.

"Now, I know its late, but I think it would be best if you three watched the orientation film," he said.

"Orientation film?" asked Holly.

"Yes, its a little something to help acclimate you to Camp."

He led us into a mid sized cinema room. The film pretty much said everything I already knew and wasn't really worth writing down here, but Holly and Minato both seemed totally enraptured. When it was over, we left the room and Minato immediately pounced on Chiron.

"Your a Horsey!" she chirped, "Thats so cool!"

"Ahaha, that I am little one," he said, "I usually prefer to keep my true form hidden when introducing myself to new campers."

"Can I see it?"

Chiron smiled and gently rubbed Minatos head.

"Maybe tomorrow child, right now we should get you to bed," he said, "Please, follow me. As its so late, you can bunk in here for tonight and move into the Cabins tomorrow."

We followed him down a hall to where two identical rooms with two single beds and a nightstand were located.

"Mr Black, you take that room, Miss Potter, Miss Kisaragi, you take that one," he said, indicating to the rooms, before bidding us goodnight and leaving.

"Will you be OK on your own?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Holly, "I'll miss my hot water bottle though!"

She shut the door before I could tag her with a stinging spell. I stepped into the room I had been given for the night and sat down on the bed with a sigh. As I did, my jacket shifted and Lucys head popped out of the back, making me jump.

"What the...how the bloody hell have you been in there without me noticing?" I demanded.

Lucy just gave me an innocent look, before hopping out of my jacket and wondering around the room, sniffing at everything that caught her interest. I just rolled my eyes and stripped to my boxers, before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning I was woken by someone banging on the door.

"Hey new kid, get up, Chiron wants to see you!" said an unfamiliar voice.

I lay still for a moment, wondering where I was, before the previous night came back to me.

"Oh yeah, Camp Half-blood," I muttered, "Well, time to go face the music I guess."

I got out of bed and shot some cleaning charms at my clothes and got dressed, meeting Holly and Minato as I left the room with Lucy perched on my head.

"Where did she come from?" asked Holly when she spotted the Lioness.

"She somehow stowed away in my jacket," I said as we made our way out to the veranda where we found Chiron and who could only be Mr D. playing cards with two boys I guessed were Percy and Grover.

As I expected, the God of Wine was small, but porky, with a red nose, big watery eyes, curly hair so black it was almost purple and a very loud and hideous hawaiian shirt.

"Ah, Mr Black, Miss Potter, Miss Kisaragi, I see that you are up," said Chiron, "Allow me to introduce Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood."

He indicated to Percy, who was eyeing us with interest and confusion and Grover, who looked scared out of his wits.

"Percy is a new Camper as well and Grover is is protector. And this is…"

Before Chiron could introduce Mr D, Minato had already dashed to the Gods side and proclaimed:

"That shirt is awesome!"

Mr. D. stopped what he was doing and eyed Minato for a moment.

"Why thank you," he said, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Minato Kisaragi, whats your name?" said the ever happy little girl.

Mr D eyed her for a moment longer, before a slight smile flickered across his face.

"I'm the Camp Director, Mr D," he said, before turning disdainful eyes on Holly and I, "And you two are?"

"Leo Black and Holly Potter," I said, "And you must be the Wine Dude since hes the only person in Greek Mythology whos name I can think of starts with a D."

"Very astute Mr Block," said Mr D, "And you've already figured out that names have power. There may be hope for you yet."

I didn't bother to correct him on my name. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes well...Now that introductions are out of the way, we can begin the tour."

He shifted to get out of his wheelchair. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move, instead, waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. It almost looked like he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but I knew better and it quickly became obvious that that wasn't the case as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof, followed by another, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached. Percy, Minato and Holly stared at the Centaur in disbelief and awe in Minatos case as he stretched out his muscles with a sigh of relief.

"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, children. Let's meet the other campers."

* * *

We followed Chiron down the the Camp proper as he showed us the verous things the camp had, like the strawberry fields, crafts area, arena, armoury, climbing wall, volleyball court, mess hall, monster infested forest and everything else. As we walked, Percy and Chiron talked about his mother, Grover and everything else they did in the book, but I turned them out in favour of taking in Camp Half-blood. Like with Hogwarts, being at the Camp in person was very different to reading about it in the books because I could feel the air thrumming with power. Then, we reached the cabins.

Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door, they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory, while Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass and Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a football field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops. In the centre of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smouldered, tended to by a girl about nine years old, poking the coals with a stick. As we passed, she glanced up and smiled, before she faded away.

"Can you feel it?" asked Holly, sounding excited.

"All that magic pressing down on us?" I asked, "You bet I can. I think it might actually be stronger than Hogwarts."

"I wonder if there's some way to collect ambient Mana and use it?" wondered Holly.

"There are definitely spells that do that, but they tend to be rather destructive," I said, "And Wards and some Rituals work along these lines to."

"Smarty pants."

"Ravenclaw."

Holly pouted as we approached Cabin 11 where a blond girl who could only be Annabeth was waiting for us, reading a book on what looked like architecture to pass the time.

"Annabeth," said Chiron, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take our newcomers from here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told us, gesturing toward the doorway, "Make yourselves at home."

I looked over the Cabin with a critical eye. Other than needing a new coat of paint, it didn't look to bad. Nothing a few well placed Reparo Charms or a House Elf couldn't fix. I think I'd wait before I started casting spells on the Cabin's though. Inside it was completely packed, boys and girls both of all ages. Chiron didn't go in, being to big for the door, but when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.

"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy, Leo, Holly and Minato, I'll see you all at dinner."

"Bye Horsey!" called Minato as the Centaur galloped away toward the archery range.

I stepped over the threshold with Holly and Minato as Percy just stood their looking at the occupants as they stared at us. Holly didn't seem at all comfortable with the attention and was fingering her locket as if she wanted to draw Eclipse Staff and flood the place. I placed a hand on her shoulder to help keep her calm. Minato on the other hand seemed perfectly fine with the attention and started flitting around the Cabin, much to the amusement of many of the occupants.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted Percy, "Go on."

He went to enter the Cabin, only to trip on the mat, eliciting some snickers.

"Yo, I'm Leo Black," I said, deciding to take the attention of the Son of Poseidon, "This is Holly Potter and Minato Kisaragi. We're all from Britain so no one ask about the accents and keep your fingers out of my stuff or Lucy will claw your face off."

"Lucy?" asked someone.

I just indicated to the cat who had just stuck her head out of my jacket where she had crawled at some point.

"AWWW, SO CUTE!" squealed a number of girls and the Lioness suddenly found herself snatched from her nest and subjected to much petting, not that she was going to complain if the loud, rumbling purr was anything to go by.

"I'm Percy Jackson," said Percy, looking a little out of his depth, "Um…"

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked from the crowd.

"Undetermined," said Annabeth and everyone groaned.

"Now, now, campers, that's what we're here for," said a deep voice as Luke stepped forwards, "Welcome everyone. I'm sure we can find you some space...Somewhere."

Straight away I could tell that something was off about Luke, even without future knowledge, just by his aura. It reeked of bitterness and anger and I could practically see the malevolent purple miasma that surrounded him like a poisonous fog. It wasn't anywhere near as bad as Riddles, but it was still pretty bad. I felt Holly stiffen next to me and I knew that she'd sensed it too. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to prevent her from doing anything rash.

"Later," I hissed in her ear.

Holly nodded minutely as Annabeth dragged Percy out of the Cabin by his ear for making a stupid comment. I quickly followed her, guiding Holly out into the fresh air.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

"I did," I said, "But don't do anything reckless. I doubt that anyone else can sense Auras like we can and I doubt the Campers will appreciate you randomly attacking one of their Councillors."

Holly took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright."

I smiled and gave her a hug. As I did, I spotted the Arena over her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, since we haven't really had a chance to have a proper spar in a long time, you wanna take advantage of the Arena?"

Holly blinked, before a slow smile crossed her face.

"You bet! I hope you're ready to lose!"

I grinned.

"You wish!"

We started heading towards the Arena and I mentally congratulated myself for taking Hollys mind of the issue of Luke for now. Now I just had to hope that the Arena could hold up to our attacks.

 **And thats all for this time, I hope you liked it! Next time, a spar between Holly and Leo and we get to see just what they're capable of when they go all out. Until then, this is Dis Lexic, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth

With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights.

 **And we are back for more when I get to go all out with what the Mages of the Moon Kingdom are actually capable of in this world. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"So, usually rules?" asked Holly as we finished setting up the barriers that would prevent our spells from hitting the stands and anyone watching since the imminent explosion were likely to attract some attention.

"Yep, first to fall loses," I said, "Now lets get this party started. Zodiac Lance, Log on!"

" **LOGGING ON, ZODIAC LANCE. CELESTIAL DRESS ACTIVE."**

"Eclipse Staff, Log on," said Holly.

" **LOGGING ON, ECLIPSE STAFF. CELESTIAL DRESS ACTIVE."**

Their was a brilliant flash as our clothing was replaced by our protective gear and our staffs appeared in our hands.

"Ice Arrows!" shouted Holly, swinging her staff at me and firing a cone of sharp looking icicles at me at the speed of a bullet.

"Starting with the basics huh," I said as I summoned a round shield in front of me to take the impact, "Well then, I guess I should return the favor. Regulus Lancer!"

A golden yellow magic circle appeared at the head of my staff, before a wave of golden spears of light shot out, quickly turning the ground around Holly into dust and throwing up a screen of dust that hid her from my view. I stifled a curse and immediately took to the sky so as not to be taken by surprise. I'd never understood why people in Anime stood still staring at dust clouds cus it always made them an easy target for their inevitably still alive opponent.

As expected, Holly erupted from the dust cloud and took off after me with the three points of a trident sticking out of the top of her staff. I activated Zodiac Lance's melee mode and met the attack head on, clashing our staffs together in a shower of green and gold sparks. Our eyes met over our clashed weapons and I saw the fierce grin on Hollys face and the light of battle that filled her eyes. I had no doubt I had a similar expression as I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline that came with fighting, even a simple spar.

A moment later, we disengaged and took off through the air at high speed, launching water, ice, light, lightning and binding spells at one another in a high speed lightshow that no doubt attracted the attention of everyone in camp. Eventually though, we came to a stop on opposite sides of the arena, both panting lightly and sweating from exertion and magic use.

"This is fun!" said Holly, "But I really want to stretch my Magic a bit so I hope you can block this."

She spun her staff, before thrusting it straight into the air where the star in the head began to glow and a huge, green magic circle appeared above it.

"Aw crap," I muttered, "Not that spell!"

I smirked.

"Well, if you can't beat em, join em. This should be interesting."

I spun my own staff, before holding it out and swinging it 90 degrees, causing a massive, golden circle to appear beneath my feet. Both circles began to glow as lightning crackled around mine and a cold wind began to swirl around Hollys.

"Maybe we should have made those barriers a little stronger," I mused, "Aw well, too late for that now."

Indeed it was as the two spells had just finished charging.

" **FIRING ZERO BREAKER."**

" **FIRING LUMINOUS BUSTER."**

The circles vanished, being replaced by a smaller one above the heads of our staffs, before we brought the focuses around and unleashed the spells. The spells manifested as massive pillars of light the same thickness as the pillars that surrounded the Mess Hall. Hollys was emerald green and actually froze the air as it passed through it, throwing out clouds of fog like dry ice, while mine was a brilliant gold and caused the air around it to practically vibrate from the amount of power compressed inside.

The two beams collided and battled for a moment, before they exploded upwards, throwing out a cloud of smoke and steam from the explosion. I went to move before Holly could capitalize on the cloud of smoke. Before I could though, a wave of yellow bolts shot through it and nearly hit me dead on.

"Holy..!"

Before I could finish the thought or even properly react, Holly suddenly appeared behind me and pressed a blade of ice against my throat.

"I win," she whispered in my ear, before kissing my cheek and removing her blade from my neck.

I chuckled and turned, wrapping her in a tight embrace as the magic from our attacks started disappearing somewhere in the atmosphere above our heads, creating a shower of gold and green motes of light that started raining down on the Camp.

"So, shall we see what sort of an audience we've attracted," I said as we began to float down towards the Arena.

We touched down on the sand in the middle of the arena where most of the inhabitants of the Camp were gathered on the outside of the barriers. As we landed, our Celestial Dress and staffs vanished, followed by the barriers we'd set up shattering, allowing Chiron and Mr D to approach.

"A very impressive showing Mr Block, Miss Porter," said Mr D.

"Thank you sir," said Holly.

"Indeed," said Chiron, eyeing us with interest, "However, can I ask that next time you do such spars in the forest rather than the arena? It is meant for sword practice after all and I don't think it can withstand such powerful abilities being used inside, even with your impressive barriers."

"Yes sir," we both said.

* * *

Apparently the Camps rumor mill was every bit as effective as Hogwarts and by the time dinner rolled around, everyone knew that we were the ones responsible for the lightshow and sparkle rain, just as they knew that Percy had apparently owned a bunch of Aries Campers when they tried to stick his head down the loo. The day had mostly been spent getting to know our new Cabin mates. Holly had made friends with another girl in the Cabin named Lou Ellen who, if memory served, was a Daughter of Hecate. She was also just as much of a fan of Anime as Holly was and they got into a debate about something or other which I decided to keep out of in favour of keeping an eye on everyone in the Camp as they interacted with their siblings at each table. You can learn a lot from watching people interact, especially if you knew what you were doing.

I stopped my people watching when Chiron gave the toast to the Gods and we all made out sacrifice at the Brazier in the centre of the Mess Hall. I returned to my seat and sat down next to Holly, who had engaged Lou Ellen in conversation again.

"I'm telling you, Yaoi love is true love!"

I spat out my mouthful of pop.

"No way, Yaoi is just the fantasies of sexually frustrated girls," protested Holly.

"No, it is art!" said Lou Ellen.

Huh, who would have thought that the Daughter of Hecate would be into boy love? I shook my head and tuned out the conversation in favor of going back to my BBQ chicken. I had just taken a bite when I felt someone tug at my shirt. I looked down and saw Minato gazing up at me with her big, green eyes.

"Hey Leo, whats Yaoi?"

I could almost hear the sound of innocence shattering at that, although that might have been my Goblet as it slipped from my fingers. This was not a conversation I ever wanted to have, ever, especially not with an eight year old girl!

"A-ah, well, you see…"

Fortunately for me and my brain, Chiron chose that moment to pound the ground with his hoof to get our attention. Mr. D got up with a huge sigh.

"Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats," he said, "Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have some new campers today. Peter Johnson, Leon Block and Hailey Potter."

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Percy Jackson, Holly Potter and Leo Black" Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered and began making their way down to the camp fire. I remained where I was for a moment and let out a sigh of relief.

"Something wrong?" asked Holly.

"Oh nothing, just relieved for the destruction," I said, getting to my feet, "But thats not important right now, shall we?"

I offered Holly my arm. She giggled and took the offered limb.

"We shall, my Prince."

We joined the rest of the campers down at the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a singalong. We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, generally acting like a bunch of normal kids at camp rather than the offspring of the Gods who couldn't even go outside without being eaten. Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins. Holly and I had managed to snag a decent sized patch of ground where we curled up together in our sleeping bags and fell asleep.

* * *

The next week was spent doing what Demigods do at camp, raining from pottery and canoeing to sword fighting and trying to get up the climbing wall without getting crushed by the clashing rocks, all the while being watched by Chiron and the Cabin counselors as they tried to figure out whos kids we were. Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as all that. Sure, I was useless at the arts and Holly regularly managed to end up in the drink, but a combination of our naturally tougher bodies from our Dense Magic and the memories of Leonus and Harlequin meant that it didn't really take long for us to pick up on anything we tried, especially weapons. Sure Harlequin had focused more on magic and both our past lives used polearms as their weapon of choice, but they were also well trained in practically every weapon you could think of, as any good Warrior was back then. Hell, we could even hold our own against Luke in the ring, even with the poorly balanced training swords. I hadn't revealed my sword yet because I wasn't sure how everyone would react to me having a Stygian Iron sword.

* * *

Time marched along as it is want and before we knew it, Friday had rolled around and with it, Capture the Flag. After the dinner plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables. Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse, a Daughter of Aries, and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

"Well, that makes sense," said Holly, "The children of the Goddess of Battle Strategy and the God of War as the team leaders."

"They don't always," said Luke, "But they often do."

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do- repaint the flag?" asked Percy.

Luke grinned.

"You'll see" he said, "First we have to get one."

"Whose side are we on?" asked Percy.

Luke gave the Son of Poseidon a sly look, as if he knew something he didn't. The scar on his face made him look almost evil in the torchlight, not helped along by his aura.

"We've made a temporary alliance with Athena," said the Son of Hermes, "Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you are going to help."

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded-shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities-in order to win support. Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. Should be a lot of fun.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced, "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed."

He paused and glanced towards Holly and I.

"However, if our resident Mages could keep the destructive magic toned down a little it would be greatly appreciated."

Holly and I, already in our Celesteal Dress and with Zodiac Lance and Eclipse Staff active, just grinned as he continued.

"The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal.

"You sure you don't want some armour?" asked Annabeth, eyeing our Dress apprehensively.

"Nah, our Celestial Dress is fine," I said and Holly nodded.

"Well, if your sure…" said the Daughter of Athena, "But you do need to put these on."

She handed us a pair of helmets with blue horsehair plumbs.

We did as we were told as everyone else finished getting ready.

"Good luck!" called Minato, who wasn't playing due to her age.

I gave her a thumbs up, before turning to the woods as Annabeth ordered us forwards. The game had begun.

 **Bit shorter than usual, but a good place to end. So, what do you think of their magic when they really let loose? Pretty impressive, no?**

 **For once, I don't have anything witty to say down here, so I'll sign off and leave you to make some lovely comments. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth

With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights.

 **And we're back. Nothing much to say here, so lets jump straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"So, what do you need us to do?" I asked as I caught up with Annabeth.

"Hmm, can you and Holly run interference in the woods?" she said, "Luke is being sent to grab the Flag and Percy is on border patrol so I need someone to patrol the woods and deal with anyone who gets past our defences."

I nodded.

"Got it, lets go Holly."

"Right!"

We took to the skys, swooping up above the treeline to hover above where Annabeth had had our Flag set up on Zeus' Fist. Apparently it was a popular place to set up the Flag. Once we were in place, we summoned Magic Circles that would allow us to stand in place rather than rely on our Flight Spells to keep us hanging and settled in to watch out for anyone getting to close to our Flag.

"Do you think we should add some extra defences?" asked Holly.

"You have something in mind?"

Holly nodded.

"Yep, a few Water Golems scattered through the forest should do the trick," she said.

"Go for it," I said.

Holly stood and closed her eyes, muttering under her breath as the head of her staff started to glow.

" **WATER GOLEMS, UNDINE."**

The staff shot out a shower of glowing green sparks that fell among the trees on our side of the creek, causing shimmering water to appear from the air, plants and ground, forming seemingly innocuous puddles in the loom.

"Its kinda a shame we don't have Harmony and Perseus reincarnations here," said Holly, "They were always really good with traps and sensing."

"You just miss laughing at all the sexual tension between them," I said.

"No kidding, they really were a right pair of nitwits. Seriously, Jupiter and Venus weren't even really rivals!"

Holly trialed off and looked down.

"Hey cheer up," I said, giving her a hug, "We'll see them all again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she mumbled, "But...I can't help but wonder about the others."

She looked up at the moon.

"We fought, you know?" she said, "My sister and I. I told her about…"

She rubbed her abdomen.

"...Right before we left. You remember how protective she could be. She tried to stop me from going, even going so far as to pull out the Princess card and ordered me to stay. I got so angry that, even after being a Knight for 150 years and a General for even longer, she still felt that I needed protection. I said some things I really shouldn't have and left. I didn't even say goodbye…"

I hugged her closer as she started to cry.

"The last thing I said to her was that I hated her," sobbed Holly, "Why, why did I sat that?"

"We all have our regrets," I said, "But I think we'll get a chance to put our demons to rest in the future."

I glanced down and saw a group of red team members sneaking through the woods towards our flag.

"But first, we've got a game to win."

Holly blinked and looked down to see the group advancing through the woods. She smiled and rubbed her eyes clean.

"Got it," she said, "Lets go."

" **ICE ARROWS."**

" **REGULUS LANCER."**

The ground in front of the advancing red team members exploded as our attacks impacted the ground, throwing them back on their asses.

"W-what the hell?" spluttered one of the Campers.

"Aw crap, its them!" gasped another

"You didn't think we'd actually let you get to our flag that easily, did you," asked Holly

The Camper swallowed as they all grabbed their weapons and readed themselves for battle.

"Before you do anything, you might want to look behind you," I said.

The Campers blinked and did so, only to see a large, humanoid mass of water looming over them.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Water Golem attack!" shouted Holly.

The Golem drew back its arms and grabbed the Campers, dragging them into its body where they started thrashing around, releasing their weapons in the process, before the Golem spat them back out, minus their weapons.

"Ah the benefits of Magic," I said with a grin as the red teamers grumbled about being beaten so easily.

The sound of cheers coming from the creek drew our attention and we ran towards it, just in time to see Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. Further up the river, I could see a group of battered looking Aries Campers staggering towards the advancing Hermes Camper, but it was way to late as Luke vaulted over the Creek and the red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders as Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

"Blue team wins!" he shouted over the loud celebrations.

Despite our lack of any real action and the heavy stuff we had talked about earlier, Holly and I were both grinning widely at the infections happiness of our fellow Campers, although the Red Team members were grumbling good naturedly at the loss.

Suddenly, a wave of magic washed over Holly and I, wiping the smiles from our faces.

"Did you..?" started Holly, but stopped when she caught my expression.

"Something's coming," I said, reading my staff.

Then, I heard a canine growl coming from the treeline, followed by a long, drawn out howl that immediately snuffed out any sign of frivolity in the campers as they grabbed their weapons and turned their attention to the source. Stood on top of a nearby rocks was a massive, black hound the size of a rhino with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers which was glaring right at Percy. Even though I was expecting it and was more than ready to turn it to ash, the sight of the monster was still enough to make me hesitate. For a moment, nobody moved until Annabeth broke the silence.

"Percy, run!" she shouted, just as the Hellhound pounced.

I went to move to block the Hound, but before I could move, Holly had already launched herself forwards.

"Eclipse!"

" **STAR BARRIER."**

A green shield shaped like a seven pointed star appeared before her, right as the mutt collided with it, throwing around magical sparks that created scorch marks on the surrounding trees and rocks. The two forces struggled for a moment, before the Hellhound shattered the hastily erected shield in a small explosion of energy that blasted Holly onto her back and allowed the Monster to resume its attack unhindered, its claws flashing down at Percy before he could move. Fortunately, before it could do to much damage, Chiron managed to turn it into a pincushion and it fell to the ground where it began to melt into shadows. I ignored the disappearing Monster in favour of dashing to Holly and helping her up.

"Di immortales!" Annabeth said, "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... they're not supposed to ..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said, "Someone inside the camp."

Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone, just as Clarisse decided to open her mouth.

"It's all Percy's fault!" she shouted, "Percy summoned it!"

I snorted.

"The kids only known hes a Half-blood for a week and you think hes able to summon something like that?" I scoffed.

"Oh, and what about you and little miss water?" growled the Daughter of Ares, glaring at me.

"Summoning magic isn't something I know much about," I said, "Our magic is based around the manipulation of energy. I wouldn't know how to start to go about summoning a Hellhound."

"Be quiet, children," said Chiron, "We get nowhere by tossing blame around."

"Percy, you're wounded," said Annabeth, "Quick, Percy, get in the water."

"I'm okay," slurred the Son of Poseidon, although he clearly wasn't, not with the gashes he had across his chest.

"No, you're not," said Annabeth, mirroring my thoughts perfectly,. "Chiron, watch this."

Percy stepped into the creek and I was treated to the rather odd sight of him suddenly gaining a lot of colour as his cuts healed at incredible speed. At the same time, a glowing green trident appeared above his head, drawing a startled gasp and wide eyes from the other Campers.

"Look, I-I don't know why," he stuttered, "I'm sorry..."

"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing at the trident, "Um ..."

He looked up, just in time to see the rapidly fading trident sign.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured, "This is really not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

The Campers began to drop to one knee before Percy, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it. I didn't bow, being a Black and all, instead choosing to salute him with a clenched fist over my heart.

"My father?" asked Percy dumbly

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Just then, I felt a presence appear behind me and a hand press down on my shoulder.

" **It is time, my son,"** said the monotonous voice I associated with my father.

I looked up at the exact moment that a black scythe symbol appeared over my head, glowing dark purple at the same time as a red ball of flames appeared over Hollys head, glowing a warm red like a hearth.

"Huh, thats interesting," I said, drawing attention over to me.

"W-what the hell?" spluttered Chiron, his eyes going wide at the sight of the symbols hanging over our heads, "T-thats impossible!"

"Whos symbols are those?" asked Annabeth, "I don't recognize them."

"H-hail, Leo Black, son of Thanatos and Holly Potter, Daughter of Hestia," stuttered Chiron.

A beat.

"HUH?!"

 **And I'm gonna end it their. I know its a bit shorter than normal, but this felt like as good a place to end it as any.**

 **So, who saw Holly as the Daughter of Hestia coming? Especially when you consider that her element is water?**

 **For those wondering about how she could have been a Knight for over a century, in this world the People have much longer lifespans than Humans. Their lifespans are comparable to that of the Asari, so around 1000 years, but 150 years holding one of the highest ranks in terms of power would still be nothing to sneeze at.**

 **I wonder who Harlequins sister was in their past life? You should be able to figure it out if you were paying attention in the last story, I didn't exactly hide it.**

 **Is the remark about sexual tension a possible wink to a future paring? Yes, yes it is.**

 **Right, I think I'm done, so I'm gonna sign out. Please leave me a lovely review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth

With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here so lets jump in and have some fun!**

Chapter 5

The revelation of the parents of us three newcomers came with varied reactions. The ones directed towards Percy were largely as I expected, with him being viewed with trepidation and no small amount of suspicion, while no one seemed to actually know how to treat Holly and I. Not that I could really blame them because, well, who wants to potentially piss of the heir of Death himself? As for Holly, I think it had more to do with the fact that no one knew what to make of a child of a supposed virgin Goddess. Then their was what happened after the revelation of our parents.

The morning after the CTF game, a random Camper came up to Holly and I and told us that Chiron wanted to see us in the Big House before booking it away, looking over his shoulder at me as if I was going to steal his soul or something. We headed up to the Big House where we found Chiron, who looked like someone had slapped him with a fish, talking with a young woman with long red hair and silver eyes. As we approached, the two turned to face us and I recognized the woman.

"Lady Artemis, a pleasure to see you again," I said, inclining my head slightly.

"Likewise, Sir Black," said the Goddess of the Moon.

"You wanted to see us Chiron?" asked Holly.

"Not me, Lady Artimes," said Chiron, glancing at the Goddess of the Moon.

"Come with me you two," said the Goddess.

Holly and I glanced at each other, before following Artemis down towards the Cabins.

"You two may not be aware of this, but those Gems that you wield are ancient," said Artemis, ignoring the stares and whispers being directed at her, "So ancient in fact that they are said to be older than Gaia herself."

I stifled a snort. That was an understatement.

"That leads me to why I'm here," continued Artemis, "Way back during the Titan War, when us younger Gods were still learning, the Knights of the time took us under their wings to teach us."

"Oh, I remember that," said Chiron, looking nostalgic, "Didn't you used to have a crush on the leader? What was his name..?"

I felt my cheeks pink at that and decided to make doubly sure that the Gods never found out that we weren't just another wielder of the Gems of Heaven, but the actual Knights reincarnated. Holly glowered and jabbed me in the gut, shooting me a look that said that we would be having words. Artemis however had gained an atomic blush.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she protested, "A-anyway, the Knights also served the Moon Kingdom, which was unfortunately destroyed not long after the end of the Titan War. When it was at its height however, they regularly provided a safe place for the Gods to rest out of view of the Titans, so we made a vow to do the same, if they ever needed it. Most of the Gods have forgotten this, but as the Goddess of the Moon, I have the reminders of the Kingdom at my doorstep. As such, any member of the Moon Kingdom is welcome to use my Cabin whenever they are in Camp."

Chiron's eyebrows shot up at that and I wasn't sure how to react to it either. How the bloody hell was I supposed to anyway, especially now Artemis had knocked loose memories of Leonus teaching an adorable little girl with gappy teeth and muddy knees how to track and hunt with a spear? Holy shit, I think my Soul might be older than a Goddess!

We reached the Cabins and followed Artemis into her silvery Cabin. Inside it was set up like a dormitory with a number of bunk beds with wardrobes and weapon racks lining the walls. Off one side was a corridor with a number of doors leading off on both sides with symbols engraved on silver plates. On one side was eight doors carved with the symbols of the planets, while the other side bore the crests of the Knights. At the end of the hall was a pair of double doors with a crescent moon in the middle with the horns pointing up, the crest of the Royal Family.

"Huh, nice place," said Holly.

"I admit I'm surprised," I said, "Considering your reputation, I would have thought you'd sooner turn me into a Jackalope than let me stay here."

"Tempting, but I owe your Order too much to do that," said Artemis, "Just about everything I am today I owe to the Knights of Heaven. However, if you abuse my trust, I won't hesitate to crush you to dust, Knight or not."

I swallowed and nodded rapidly.

"Got it," I said.

* * *

So yeah, we were now staying in Artemis' Cabin and eating at her table, which I'm pretty sure had more of an impact than Percy's reveal as a Child of the Big Three. It didn't help that everyone was already weary of training with us after our little magic show, so the only people willing to actually spar with me were Holly and Luke and, despite his claim to fame as one of the best swordsmen in camp, Leonus was a much, much better swordsman and his talents were starting to cross over into me. To make matters worse, my weapon of choice was a polearm and literally had no one good enough to actually give me a challenge with the damn thing since Claresse refused to cross swords with me. Holly was pretty good with a bo-staff, but she tended to use magic in combat, so she was no real match for me. The only bright spot was Minato who had taken to following me around Camp and lapped up just about everything I taught her. She proved to be utterly vicious with a lance and picked it up nearly quicker than I could teach her. She'd be a formidable fighter in a few years.

This continued for about a week before something changed. That something was me spotting Percy heading towards the Big House with a terrified looking Grover.

"Huh, looks like its time for Percy to receive his quest," I muttered, "Eh, nothing to do with me."

I turned away, intending to continue onto the showers, when I felt the shadowy presence of my Father appear.

"Is this allowed?" I asked, "I mean, I'm not complaining, but still…"

" **I am Death, no one commands me,"** said Fathers voice, a hint of amusement in his monotone, **"And I'm technically everywhere anyway, so its kinda hard to keep me away."**

"Point taken. So, what do you need?"

" **You may think you don't need to accompany Jackson, but that is not the case,"** said Thanatos, **"He will need your assistance before the end of this mission. Not just as a friend, but also as the Knight of Zodiac."**

I frowned, before it dawned on me what Thanatos meant.

"Wait, you mean hes a Knight?"

" **Don't you recognize him?"**

I groaned.

"That'll go over well," I grumbled, "Still, it'll be nice to have Hermione direct her Tsundere tendencies at someone else."

Thanatos' presence vanished, leaving his laughter ringing in my ears. I sighed and changed my direction, heading back to my room to get packed. Now, the question is, how to join the Quest? I suppose I could just ask, but I didn't really have a reason to join them. That meant I needed to sneak out. Now then, how to do this? Then my gaze fell on Lucy, who had become a regular sight around Camp, although everyone thought she was just a normal cat, and a smile crossed my face.

* * *

Third Person POV

Annabeth Chase was annoyed. Here she was on her first Quest and she had to put up with the Seaweed brained Son of Poseidon and Goat-boy. OK, that was a bit mean, Grover was a great friend, but the idea of heading to the Underworld clearly terrified him and she wasn't sure how useful he'd be. To make matters worse, it was raining and Grover had just eaten the apple they had been playing Hacky Sack with, although the look on his face had certainly been highly amusing.

The Daughter of Athena sighed and reached into her bag to grab a boot to read while waiting for the (very late) bus. However, instead of the hard spine of her book, her hand instead closed around something warm, thin and furry.

"SQUEAK!"

Annabeth yanked her hand out and dropped her bag with a yelp.

"Whats wrong Annabeth?" asked Percy.

"I think there's something in my pack," said Annabeth nervously, drawing her dagger as she advanced on the fallen pack.

The two boys glanced at each other as the Daughter of Athena hooked her foot around the strap of the bag and upended it, sending books, Ambrosia, a flask of Nectar, a wallet and a very disgruntled looking ferret tumbling out.

"What the hell?" spluttered Annabeth, staring at the little creature in surprise, "How did that rodent get in my bag?"

The ferret gave a disgruntled squeak and scurried over to Percy, shooting up his trouser leg to perch on his shoulder.

"Actually, ferrets are domesticated polecats, not rodents," said Percy as he rubbed the little guys head, making it squeak in pleasure.

The Son of Poseidon looked up and saw Annabeth and Grover were both looking at him oddly.

"What? I do know some stuff," he said defensively.

Annabeth huffed and started clearing up her stuff, muttering something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'nothing useful', but Percy just decided to ignore her. Shortly after, the bus arrived and the three questers plus one ferret piled on board.

"Are you seriously bringing that thing along?" asked Annabeth, "Hes probably someone's pet you know?"

"Well what do you suggest we do with him?" asked Percy, "We can't really afford to waste time and we can't just let him go."

"Humph, fine," grumbled the Daughter of Athena, before glancing at Grover who was looking around nervously, "Whats wrong Grover?"

"I don't know," he said tensely. "Maybe it's nothing."

But it was obviously not nothing and the two Demi-gods instantly went into battle mode, eyes darting around for threats. Finally, they got on the bus and nabbed the seats at the back, stowing their backpacks at their feet. Percy relaxed, but Grover still looked scared and Annabeth kept slapping her enchanted cap against her knee. As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand onto Percys knee, hard.

"Percy." she hissed, staring at the person who had just got on in horror.

It was an old lady wear a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and a big paisley purse, nothing to strange, but as soon as she tilted her head up, Percy's blood ran cold. It was Mrs. Dodds, the Demon Maths teacher that had been the first monster he had killed. She was older, more withered, but definitely the same evil face. To make matters worse, behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat, but otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds, same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. All three of the Kindly Ones, Hades head tourtures and some of the most Dangerous Monsters in existence.

They sat in the front row, right behind the driver and the two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves. The bus pulled out of the station, and headed through the slick streets of Manhattan.

"She didn't stay dead long," said Percy, a slight quiver of fear in his voice, "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime."

"I said if you're lucky," Annabeth said, looking around desperately for a way out, "You're obviously not."

"All three of them," Grover whimpered, "Di immortales!"

"It's okay," said Annabeth, obviously thinking hard, "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"A back exit?" she suggested.

There wasn't one and even if there had been, it wouldn't have helped. By that time, the bus was on Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around," said Percy, "Will they?"

"Mortals don't have good eyes," Annabeth reminded him, "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?"

She thought about it.

"Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof ... ?"

They entered the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain. Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus:

"I need to use the rest-room."

"So do I," said the second sister.

"So do I," said the third sister.

They all started coming down the aisle.

"I've got it," Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat."

"What?"

"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."

"But you guys-"

"There's an outside chance they might not notice us," said Annabeth, "You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering."

"I can't just leave you," protested Percy.

"Don't worry about us," said Grover, taking the Ferret off Percy's shoulder, "Go!"

Percy looked like he was going to argue, but took the offered cap in trembling hands, putting it on and vanishing. Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief as she felt him head up the bus, only for her heart to drop like a stone when the lead Fury stopped about halfway down the bus and start sniffing the air and looking around. For a moment, it looked like the jig was up, but fortunately, she didn't seem to see anything and continued up the bus.

Unfortunately, that left Grover and Annabeth as the Furies targets as the grannies advanced towards them.

"Where is it?" shrieked the leader as she transformed, her handbag turning into a fiery whip and her transformed sisters taking up flanking positions to prevent their prey from escaping.

"He's not here!" Annabeth yelled. "He's gone!"

The Furies hissed in anger and raised their whips.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted a voice, before a golden, star shaped barrier appeared between the Furies and the Questers, causing the whips to be deflected with a flash.

Annabeth stared at the source of the voice in shock as the ferret they'd found glared at the three monsters.

"What the hell?" hissed the lead Fury.

"Ribbon Bind!" said the Ferret.

Ribbons of golden light shot out of the shield and wrapped around the three Monsters until they resembled mummys.

"What the hell is this!?" spluttered the lead Fury as the three Monsters struggled against the magical bonds.

Before they could even start to get loose from the spells, the bus jerked and slammed into the wall of the tunnel, throwing everyone around like pinballs, especially the bound Furies as they didn't have their wings or arms to steady themselves. Then, someone hit the emergency break and we went skidding across the road to end up in a ditch. The doors slammed open and the Mortals poured out of the bus, leaving the supernatural bunch to face off. Or rather, that would be the case if the three Furys weren't trussed up like Christmas turkeys.

"What the hell happened to these three?" asked Percy as the Ferret scurried back up to his shoulder.

"That would be me," said the little mammal, before he blinked, "Huh, I didn't know I could talk in this form. Weard."

The three Questers stared at the Ferret, the lack of Monster attack now allowing Annabeth and Grover to absorb the fact that the Ferret could apparently talk.

"Leo, is that you?" asked Percy after a moments silence.

The ferret twitched.

"Bugger, busted," grumbled the ferret, going to jump of Percys shoulder.

Before he could though, the bus was shaken by a huge clap of thunder and Leo stiffened.

"Get out of here!" he shouted, "Incoming attack!"

Percy reacted without even thinking and grabbed his friends, before leaping at the window, which shattered under a powerful kick. As they left, Leo summoned three spears of energy and sent them flying at the bound Furies.

The Questers ran away from the bus, ignoring the terrified passengers who were either wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!"

"Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our-"

BOOOOOM!

The windows of the bus exploded as a massive bolt of lightning shot from the sky and obliterated the bus, sending the passengers running for cover. An angry wail from inside told everyone that at least one Fury was still alive and very, very angry.

"Run!" Annabeth said, "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!"

"Into the Forest!" shouted Leo, pointing a paw at the nearby woods.

The other Questers took the Mages advice and vanished into the trees, but Annabeth sent a look at Leo that told him that this wasn't over, not by a long shot. Eh. he'd dealt with worse.

 **And thats the end of that chapter. So, what did you think? Pretty interesting, right? Just to be clear, Leonus and his subordinates are not the original Knights, that would be silly, but they did train some of the younger Gods. That does not mean that they are as powerful as the Gods, but they would be able to hold their own at full power.**

 **So, Leo snuck onto the Quest by hiding in Annabeths bag as a ferret. Maybe a little unbelievable, but aw well.**

 **And theres confirmation that Percy is one of the Knights for those who still don't know.**

 **So, time for me to sign off, I hope you enjoied this entry enough to leave me a review! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth

With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here so lets jump in and have some fun!**

Chapter 6

" _Well, this is interesting,"_ I thought as I stared at a highly annoyed looking Annabeth who was currently holding me by the scruff of my neck.

I was still in Ferret form and had been riding on Percys shoulder until Annabeth had grabbed me and started demanding answers.

"Well, are you going to answer?" she demanded, "Why are you here and how are you a ferret? Is it some kind of magic?"

"Yes, yes it is," I said, still not quite sure why I could talk in my Animagus form, but decided to chalk it up to magic, "I'm whats called an Animagus, a Wizard who can turn into an animal."

"And you chose a ferret?" asked Percy.

I shot a glare at him.

"I'll have you know that you can't chose your Animal form!" I snapped, "As for why I'm here, my Dad told me that I needed to be. Both as a Demigod and as a Knight."

At that, I saw Percy stiffen slightly as a flash of recognition crossed his eyes.

"A Knight? What are you talking about?" asked Annabeth.

"Oh, you'll see," I said with a smirk, "Now can you let me down?"

Annabeth huffed and put me down. I shook my fur out, before transforming back into human form.

"Right, now lets get going," I said.

"How? we don't have any money," said Annabeth.

I just held up my bag.

"I do."

"Where..?"

"Magic!"

Annabeth sighed.

"I should have known."

I just grinned, before drawing my wand and lighting it, leading the way deeper into the woods.

"Where are we going?" asked Percy, "The roads back that way."

"Yes, but I don't really want to be anywhere near that bus if the Fury has summoned reinforcements, do you?" I asked, "Don't worry, we won't get lost."

My companions hesitated for a moment, before following me into the forest. Grover looked scared out of his wits still, even after I'd hit him with a cheering charm and Annabeth and Percy had engaged in a quiet conversation.

" _LEO REGULUS BLACK!"_

I nearly jumped out of my skin as a very loud, very angry voice suddenly echoed through my head. Crap, I think I'm in trouble.

" _H-Holly?"_ I sent back nervously, not to sure what to make of the new Telepathic connection.

" _Oh good, the spell worked,"_ said Holly's voice holding a relieved tone that very quickly changed back to angry, _"Now where the hell are you? I haven't seen you all day and Mr D seems annoyed about something."_

" _Well, I may have invited myself along on Percys quest,"_ I said.

Their was a moments silence, before…

" _ **LEO REGULUS BLACK, YOU STUPID BLOODY FOOL!"**_

I let out a yelp and nearly tripped over a root as her voice echoed around my skull.

"Are you OK Leo?" asked Grover, who had calmed down by this point.

I nodded absently as I listened to Holly rant about reckless and overprotective Knights who don't care about how much they worry their friends and family and how I'd be spending a week on the couch when I got back. I really hope she calms down a bit before we get back or I'm dead meat. Fortunately, it didn't take long for Holly to exhaust herself with her rant and she cut off our telepathic connection, leaving me with a lightly throbbing head.

* * *

By this point we had exited onto the road and saw Medusa's lair across the road, surrounded by statues. Whether they were actual statutes or poor schmucks who got on the wrong side of the Monster was debatable, but I already had a plan to prevent us from joining them. I was going to cut of her head before she had chance to attack.

"What the heck does that say?" asked Percy, staring at the neon sign.

"I don't know," Annabeth said.

It says Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium," I said, "Keep your eyes open guys, I can sense something off. Apparently I was to late however as Annabeth and Percy ignored me and approached the establishment, a slightly glazed look in their eyes.

"The lights are on inside," said Annabeth, "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar," said Percy wistfully.

"Snack bar," she agreed.

"Are you two crazy?" Grover bleated. "This place is weird."

He was ignored.

"Hmm, I predict that something's going to attack us," I deadpanned.

"Ba-ha-ha, don't say that!" whimpered Grover, who was following very close behind me, his eyes darting around the statues, "Bla-ha-ha! Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

We stopped at the warehouse door.

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him, "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"To be fair, I am too, but I haven't forgotten my survival instincts," I muttered.

"Meat!" said Grover scornfully, "I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," said Percy.

"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me."

Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of us was exactly the snake headed monster I was expecting.

"Hello Rider," I quipped.

Before Medusa could even react, my sword had already flashed out and her head went rolling. Their was a beat as my companions stared at the newly headless body stood in the doorway, before she imploded into dust, leaving only her head behind.

"What the hell?" gasped Percy as his eyes cleared, "What happened?"

"I think she did something that made you complacent," I said, "It didn't affect Grover and I could see through it."

"But how did you know she was a monster?" asked Annabeth, "More to the point, what was she?"

I crouched down and picked up her head, shifting the covering slightly to show the snakelike hair.

"Medusa," I said, "As for how I knew, I could sense something old and powerful in the area, along with a large amount of concentrated Mist, all of which are signs of a Monster being nearby. The statues were what told me she was Medusa."

"So what now?" asked Percy after a moment.

"Well, since she was gonna kill us, I see no reason as to why we can't loot the boss room," I said, "lets see what she has!"

The others followed me into the shop, Annabeth grumbling something about me being a geek as we went.

"Right, first things first, some food," I said, "Dobby?"

CRACK!

"Yeses Master Leo?" said the little Elf as he appeared.

Today he was dressed as Archer from Fate. Thats...actually kinda appropriate.

"Dobby, can you get us some food?" I asked, deciding not to ask about the costume

"Right away!"

He popped away and a loud clattering sound started up in the kitchen area.

"What was that?" asked Annabeth.

"That was Dobby, my House Elf," I said, "excitable little bugger, but very good at his job."

"Whats a House Elf?" asked Grover.

"Their a servant race bound to Wizards," I said, "They're descended from a colony of minor demons who got on the bad side of the wrong Wizard who cursed them to be forced to forever rely on Wizards for Magic otherwise they shrivel up and implode. Its quite messy by all accounts."

"D-demons?"

"Yep, that was centuries ago though, these days they're just a race of overeager, very helpful Magical Creatures who like to help Wizards."

As expected, it didn't take long for Dobby to whip up a delicious meal and we sat down to eat.

"Master, Missitriss Holly be wanting Dobby to tell you that you better not get hurt," said Dobby, "If yous do, yous be on the couch for a month."

I blanched as Dobby popped out. I had better make sure that she never finds out if I end up crossing swords with Ares or Holly might save the God of War the trouble and kill me herself.I turned back to the table, only to find everyone staring at me in shock.

"What?"

"Y-y-y-y-you…!" spluttered Annabeth, apparently completely unable to articulate.

I stared at her for a moment, mentally going over everything that had happened that could cause this reaction, before it came to me. I snickered and shook my head.

"Oh, its not what you think," I said, "Me and Holly are dating, but we're not doing that. Holly used to have really bad nightmares due to her….past and the easiest way to keep them away was for me and her to share a bed. We've been doing it since we were eleven and didn't see any reason to stop when we hooked up."

"S-so your not..?"

"No, we are not having sex," I snapped, "Merlin, we're only 12!"

Everyone's faces burned red at my very blunt statement.

* * *

After eating, we headed back out into the woods and prepared to spend the night. The others were clearly ready for a thoroughly unpleasant night, but I had no intention of sleeping on the floor, not when I had a Wizarding Tent in my bag. Before I set it up though, I drew my wand and moved around the clearing, casting various wards to keep away any nasties.

"What are you doing?" asked Percy.

"Casting Wards," I said, "They should keep away anything looking for a midnight snack."

Wards done, I turned back to the clearing and opened my bag, before sticking my arm in up to the shoulder. Considering my backpack was much, much too small for that to be possible, Annabeths eyes bugged out of her head, especially when I pulled out an entire tent.

"Undetectable expansion charm," I said, "Very helpful.

"B-b-b-but thats physically impossible!" protested the Daughter of Athena.

"Magic!" I said, twirling my wand and causing a sparkling rainbow to shoot out the end, "Besides, do you, the literal brain child, have any room to talk about things being physically impossible?"

"Point taken."

I grinned at her and waved my wand, causing the tent to shoot into the air and set itself up, before landing with a thud.

"After you," I said, holding the flap open.

"What?" asked Annabeth.

"What, you didn't think I was gonna make you lot sleep outside, did you?"

"Em, I don't think we'll all fit," said Percy, eyeing the two person tent with trepidation.

"Trust me," I said with a smirk.

My companions hesitated for a moment, before Percy shrugged and ducked into the tent, followed by Grover and a very sceptical looking Annabeth. I ducked in after them and had to stifle a laugh at the sight of all three frozen in the entrance as they stared at what could pass as a student flat, complete with three bedrooms, a working kitchen and a living room area with a TV and Xbox that had been altered to run on magic.

"Isnt magic great?" I asked with a smirk.

 **I know, I know, this is another short chapter, but this is as good a place to end as any.**

 **While I would normally let the events play out as normal, this time I couldn't think of a single reason as to why Leo wouldn't immediately slice Medusa up.**

 **Holly is PISSED and Leos in the doghouse.**

 **A bit of magic is shown. I don't think that Demi-gods count as Muggles.**

 **Now, before I sign off, here are a couple of Omakes for the Medusa scene that made me laugh when I came up with them.**

Omake 1: The Witch

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him, "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"To be fair, I am too, but I haven't forgotten my survival instincts," I muttered.

"Meat!" said Grover scornfully, "I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," said Percy.

"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me."

Then the door creaked open and a head of pink hair poked out.

"U-um, can I help you?"

I stared at the pink haired girl for a moment, before turning around and banging my head against a conveniently placed wall.

"A-ah, why are you doing that?" gasped the girl, "I don't think I can deal with this right now!"

"Who is it Crona? Said a voice from further inside as a woman with honey blond hair, sharp features and wearing a black bodysuit appeared behind the girl.

This was Medusa's place alright, but could someone explain how the hell Medusa Gorgon was the one inside!?

* * *

Omake 2: The Rider

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him, "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"To be fair, I am too, but I haven't forgotten my survival instincts," I muttered.

"Meat!" said Grover scornfully, "I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," said Percy.

"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me."

Then the door creaked open and a girl with violet hair poked her head out.

"Hello," she said in a quiet voice, "Can we help you?"

I resisted the urge to go running down the street screaming. If this was who I thought it was, if Medusa was actually in their, we didn't stand a chance.

"Sorry about this, but we're a little lost," I said, "We were on a camping trip with our parents and we got separated in the woods. Do you have a phone we could use?"

"Oh, of course, come on in," said the girl, "I'm Sakura Matou by the way."

Oh gods damn it! Sakura lead us into the building where an older and very beautiful woman with floor length, pink hair was cleaning tables. At the sight of the Servant, I blanched and started cursing up a storm in my head.

 **I know they aren't very coherent, but they're just silly little idea that I briefly entertained before discarding. They were so silly though, I couldn't resist turning them into Omakes. Anyway, with that done, I'm signing out. Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth

With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights.

 **And we're back. I don't think I have anything to say here so lets have fun in the sandbox!**

Chapter 7

The next morning we woke to the smell of Elf provided breakfast. Well, most of us did, Percy wouldn't wake up no matter what we tried so we decided to leave him be and went to eat. After he'd finished, Grover vanished out the tent, saying he was going to have a look around, leaving Annabeth and I alone with a sleeping Percy.

"Do you think hes OK?" asked Annabeth, glancing at Percy.

"Hes fine," I said, not looking up from my book, "Probably just having a Half-blood dream."

Annabeth shuddered.

"So how exactly does this tent work?" she asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

No Demigod wants to be reminded of the Dreams they have.

"Haven't a clue," I said, "I think it has something to do with expansion charms, similar to what's on my bag, but the creation of Magical Tents isnt something I'm well versed in."

I caught the look of disbelief on her face.

"What, you don't really expect me to know everything about magic?" I asked, "I'm only a Third Year in school, a very advanced third year, but a third year none the less."

"So are all Wizards like you and Holly?" asked Annabeth, "With all the energy blasts I mean?"

I snorted.

"Not even close," I said, "Most only use a Wand, but Holly and I are what are referred to as Warmages. Our Magic is extremely dense, which means we cannot use a normal wand without it breaking. Many of the spells we use in combat come from Warmage spellbooks we found in the Black and Potter libraries."

At that moment, Grover came bursting into the tent with an armful of pink fur, looking excited.

"Guys, I found our ticket forwards!" he said.

A quick explanation about the reward later and I felt a headache coming on.

"Grover, I've got a credit card," I said, holding up the piece of plastic, "And access to the fortune of the Lord of Black at my disposal."

"WHAT?!" gasped both of my companions.

"Your nobility?" spluttered Annabeth.

"Technically, yes," I said, "Hell, the House of Black is practically royalty in the Wizarding World and I am the heir apparent. So we're not really hurting for money."

The dog barked, looking eager. Grover sighed.

"Yes, I guess that means you don't have to go back…" he said, sounding a little down.

"Whats up Grover?" asked Annabeth.

"Its just, I feel a little useless," he said, "I haven't done anything to help yet and…"

"Grover, let me tell you something," I said, cutting him off, "You shouldn't be so harsh with yourself. You are an incredibly brave individual. You knew this Quest would be dangerous and didn't have to come, but when Percy asked you, you stepped up and agreed to come along, despite your fear. That is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Leos right Grover," said Annabeth, "Besides, we've still got a lonnnnng way to go yet."

I stood and clapped my hands.

"Right, I'm tired of waiting and we really need to get going."

I headed into Percys room, drawing my wand as I went.

"Aguamenti!"

KASPLASH!

"GAH!"

Percy shot bolt upright, dripping wet and glaring. Apparently being the Son of Poseidon does not negate the effect of being soaked with ice cold water while asleep.

"Come on sleepy head, its time to get up," I said with a grin.

Percy glared at me, before he waved a hand.

"Aw crap."

Next thing I knew, the water I'd sprayed Percy with shot up and slammed into me, sending me flying back into the living room area and over the back of the sofa.

"OK, I deserved that," I grumbled, "At least he didn't tap into his dormant powers or that could have really hurt."

I flipped back to my feet as Annabeth greeted Percy and Dobby popped in another breakfast.

"So, whats the plan?" asked Percy as he ate.

"Well, there's a train station nearby according to Grovers new friend and I have plenty of money, so we'll grab a train to LA," I said, "Next train out is at noon, so that gives us plenty of time."

* * *

"GAH, so bored!" I groaned, kicking my feet up on the bed.

It had been two days, two straight days, on the train across the country and I was bored. Of course my money and name had meant we managed to get berths in one of the Magical carriages, meaning our private compartment was the size of a small studio apartment, complete with a private bathroom, bookshelves and a kitchenette.

"I can't believe that something like this is even here," said Annabeth.

"You'll find things like this in most places," I said, "America's Magical community is far more integrated than anywhere else in the world, other than Japan. Since the country is too big for all but the most powerful magicals to Apperate across and Portkeys and the Floo are heavily regulated, other transportation are needed."

"Apperate? Portkey?"

"Methods of teleportation," I said, stretching my arms.

"Wait, you can teleport?" asked Grover, "So why are we taking the train?"

"I can't, too young," I said, "You need to be at least 16 before your magic is stable enough to Apperate and I really don't feel like bringing the American Ministry down on my head for making an illegal Portkey so thats right out."

THUD!

"Damn that man!" snarled Percy, glaring down at the paper in front of him.

"Whats up?" I asked, eager for something to distract me.

Instead of answering, Percy shoved the paper across the table. The front page showed a picture taken as we left the bus as he dragged Annabeth and Grover to safety. However, the way he was doing it certainly didn't look that innocent. The picture's caption read:

Twelve-year-old Percy Jackson, wanted for questioning in the Long Island disappearance of his mother two weeks ago, is shown here fleeing from the bus where he accosted several elderly female passengers. The bus exploded on an east New Jersey roadside shortly after Jackson fled the scene. Based on eyewitness accounts, police believe the boy may be traveling with two teenage accomplices. His stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, has offered a cash reward for information leading to his capture.

"Don't worry," said Annabeth, "Mortal police could never find us."

"And even if they do, I'm more than capable of throwing them off our trail," I said.

* * *

Finally we reached and were informed over the tanoy that we'd have a three hour wait before we could leave for the next stop at Denver.

Grover stretched on the other bed as the train came to a stop.

"Food!" he groaned before he was even fully awake.

"Come on, goat boy," Annabeth said, "Sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?"

"The Gateway Arch, this may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"

I was about to speak up and say that it was a bad idea, but before I could, a very strange sensation came over me. It was like I needed to allow this to happen. Something was going to happen at the top of that arch and I couldn't allow it not to.

"Good idea," I said, "Come on guys, lets go!"

Grover and Percy exchanged looks, before they shrugged and agreed.

"As long as there's a snack bar without monsters," said Grover.

* * *

The Arch was about a mile from the train station and late in the day the lines to get in weren't that long. We threaded our way through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other junk from the 1800s. It was actually rather interesting, but I could tell that Grover and Percy were bored stiff.

"You smell anything?" I heard Percy murmur to Grover.

He took his nose out of the jelly-bean bag long enough to sniff.

"Underground," he said distastefully, "Underground air always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything."

Yeah, I had my doubts about that because I could feel Echidna's presence nearby, along with something else. Something that smelt truly foul and twisted. Like it didn't belong in this world. Even Monsters didn't stink like whatever I could feel.

"Guys," said Percy, drawing our attention, "You know the gods' symbols of power?"

Annabeth had been in the middle of reading about the construction equipment used to build the Arch, but she looked over.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Hade-"

Grover cleared his throat.

"We're in a public place... You mean, our friend downstairs?"

"Um, right," said Percy as I rolled my eyes, "Our friend way downstairs. Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"

"You mean the Helm of Darkness," Annabeth said, "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting."

"He was there?" asked Percy.

She nodded.

"It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus-the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat, if what I've heard is true..."

"It allows him to become darkness," Grover confirmed, "He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, or seen, or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"

"But then ... how do we know he's not here right now, watching us?" asked Percy. Annabeth and Grover exchanged looks.

"Hes not," I said, "Trust me, if he was here, I'd know about it."

The others gave me a look.

"Nothing can hide from the eyes of Death," I said, "And my senses, while not up to par with my Fathers, are more than strong enough to see through practically every form of magical disguise. Not even your hat can hide you from me."

Annabeth blinked.

"Really?"

"Yep."

My reassurance seemed to calm everyone down so I neglected to tell them I was talking out of my ass. Well, mostly. I could see through most illusions, including Annabeths hat, but I didn't know if it worked on Hades Helm, especially considering Hollys Cloak worked just fine. Then again, it was Deaths Cloak so it could be the exception that proves the rule.

By this point we had reached the lift up to the top of the Arch where we were met with the sight of Echidna and her Chimera, as well as a perfectly ordinary looking woman in a grey suit. Well, ordinary to most people, but to me, she reeked of Darkness and corruption.

"No parents?" Echidna asked us.

"They're below," Annabeth told her, "Scared of heights."

"Oh, the poor darlings."

The Chimera growled and snapped at us while the woman in grey just smiled demurely.

"Now, now, sonny, behave," said Echidna.

The dog had beady eyes like its owner, intelligent and vicious.

"Sonny. Is that his name?" asked Percy.

"No," said Echidna with an evil smile.

* * *

At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded me of a tin can with carpeting and rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. I admit, it was pretty impressive. I'd always kinda wanted to go sightseeing in America in my last life, but, like so many other things, I hadn't had the chance before becoming a street pizza. The only other people up here was a guard and a family of three which included a very familiar blond girl.

"Leo? Is that you?" asked the girl, looking surprised.

"Minako? Well, isn't this a surprise," I said, greeting the younger Gryffindor.

"Are you on holiday here too?" she asked.

"You could say that," I said.

"Oh, who's this?" asked the two adults with Minako as they came over, "A friend of yours?"

"Sort of," said the blond, "He's someone I know from school, but he's in a different house and year so we're only passing acquaintances."

"I see, well, I'm sorry to cut this short, but we need to go," said Minako's mother.

"Oh, OK."

They headed over to the lift and her parents got in, along with Annabeth and Grover, but before she could follow, the guard held up his hand, stopping not just her but Percy and I too.

"Next car, sorry guys," said the guard.

"We'll get out," Annabeth said. "We'll wait with you."

"Naw, it's okay," said Percy, "I'll see you guys at the bottom."

"I'll be fine," said Minako to her parents, "Seriously."

They didn't look convinced, but nodded. Not like anything bad could happen up here. Right? The car disappeared down the ramp, leaving the only people left on the observation deck as Percy, Minako and I, as well as a little boy with his parents, the lady in grey, the park ranger and Echidna and her son. Percy smiled uneasily at the fat lady. She smiled back, her forked tongue flickering between her teeth. I tensed, ready for the incoming attack as the Chimera jumped down and started yapping at Percy.

"Now, now, sonny," said Echidna, "Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here."

"Doggie!" said the little boy, "Look, a doggie!"

His parents pulled him back as the Chimera bared his teeth at Percy, foam dripping from his black lips.

"Well, son," the fat lady sighed, "If you insist."

"Well, this should be interesting," said the woman in grey, "I've never fed from demigods before. Should be interesting and your Energy will give far more power to the Queen than these pathetic Humans."

"Aw shit," I said, "A Youma."

Minako's eyes widened and she grabbed a yellow pen from her pocket as the woman in grey suddenly morphed, transforming into a monster with a snake like lower body and bladed arms. At the same time, the Chimera started to grow until it was in its true form, glaring at Percy and I with hungry eyes.

"Right, well, if your gonna, I suggest you suit up, Sailor V," I said.

"How did you..?"

"Not now, just do it!" I snapped, before waving my hands and creating a Barrier to keep the civilians safe.

Minako hesitated, before nodding.

"Right, Venus Power, Make Up!"

While she was transforming, I turned my attention back to the Monsters.

"What the hell?" gasped Percy in shock, finally managing to get his head back in gear.

"How about we deal with the beasties first," I said, "You got the Chimera, Sailor V can take the Youma. I meanwhile, will take on Echidna."

The Mother of Monsters raised a scaly eyebrow at that.

"Oh? You think you can beat me?" she asked, "Do you even know who I am?"

"Echidna, the Mother of Monsters," I said, "I knew as soon as we met you down below, but I hoped that you were just here on a day out with your kid. To bad I was wrong."

"If you know then you must know you don't have a chance against me, little hero," sneered Echidna.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I said, pulling out my wand and holding it in what would be a reverse grip with the moon pointing up, "Truth is, I've been waiting for a long time for an opponent worth using this on."

I smirked as my Magic began to radiate off me, creating a slight breeze and a glow around my body. Echidna actually took a step back in surprise as my power spiked and the gem on my wand began to glow.

"Light of Heaven, answer my call!" I shouted, swinging my wand down.

There was an explosion of power and light as I felt a familiar suit of armour form around me and the reassuring shaft of my weapon appear in my grip in place of my wand. I spun my spear as the light dissipated and took my stance.

"First Knight, of Heaven, Knight of the Zodiac, Leonus, ready!"

 **And there we go, the end of this chapter. Next time, the fight begins. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly liked writing it.**

 **Suprisingly, I don't have anything to really add here, so I'm gonna sign off for now. Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth

With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights.

 **And we are back. Ready for some fun with combat? Cus I am! Lets dive in, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"Knight of Heaven?" hissed Echidna, narrowing her eyes, "So, you're one of those?"

"Yep," I said with a grin as I took the moment to examine my armour.

My armour was black and gold plate armour, with the breastplate, thighs, boots and gloves being black and the rest being a burnished gold. Short, thick spikes shaped like claws emerged from the shoulder plates and knees, while the skirt ended in similarly designed spikes. A long, blood red cloak fell from my shoulders, embroidered with the symbols of the Zodiac around the hem in golden thread while, a circle with a cross inside, the symbol of Planet Earth, was embroidered in the center of the cloak in black. Engraved on the the front of the armoured skirt was the crescent moon of the Royal Family with its horns pointing up.

In my hand, I held my Lance in its true form, a long, broad headed spear with two out-turned lugs at the base of the head, that forms a guard similar to that of a boar spear. Right between the two lugs was a large, empty circle where the Zodiac Gem floated, glowing faintly.

"S-sir Leonus, is that you?" stuttered Sailor Venus.

"That it is Princess, but now isn't the time for reunions," I said with a grin, "Slaughter the Monsters, then talk."

"Heh, you haven't changed a bit," said Sailor Venus, before flipping out of the way of the Youmas attempted surprise attack and kicking it in the head.

"I remember you," hissed Echidna, narrowing her eyes at me, "But how? That was thousands of years ago."

"You can thank Queen Serenity for that," I said, "She cast a spell that cast our Souls adrift until it came time to be reborn. So tell me, are you going to run again or are you actually going to fight me?"

Echidna scowled at the reminder of how our last meeting had ended.

"Why you…" she growled, "I'll kill you!"

She let out a feral roar and transformed, tearing her clothes to shreds as her legs transformed into a gigantic snakes tail and her upper body changed into a beautiful woman with clawed hands, snake-like fangs, jet black hair and yellow eyes, the same form I remembered from our last fight during the Titan War. The Mother of Monsters charged, claws leading the way as I brought my spear up to block. She slammed into my spear and pushed me back a few feet.

"Ohh, did I make you angry?" I said with a smirk, "OK, lets begin. Brilliant Flash!"

My spear gleamed, before a huge explosion of light erupted, blowing out the windows of the Arch and a hole in the ceiling through which Echidna was blasted, landing on the roof with a crash. I hopped up after her.

"Ah, much better, there's enough room to move up here," I said.

"You think that will save you?" hissed Echidna, "You cannot beat me!"

She flicked her wrist and a barbed whip appeared in her grip.

"Ohh, very impressive," I drawled, "Bring it on!"

She scowled and cracked the whip, sending the bladed tip at me, aiming to gouge me across the face. I deflected the weapon with a deft twitch of my spear, before charging forwards, deflecting her attacks as she twitched her whip back and forth, causing the long weapon to come at me from all directions. I ducked under her final attempt to hit me and moved to stab her, but my attack was deflected by a small buckler on her left arm. The Mother of Monsters took advantage of my momentary surprise and destruction by striking with her venomous fangs, but they only scraped across my pauldrons before I jumped away.

I glanced at my armour and saw that it was hissing slightly from the venom in the Monsters fangs, but wasn't damaged too badly.

"OK, so Melee looks like a bad idea, lets see what she makes of this," I mumbled, before snapping my fingers.

A golden magic circle appeared in front of me, followed by a number of small, golden lights.

" **HUNTERS WISP."**

The lights began to spin, before they shot out in a wave of deadly shots.

"You think a pathetic attack like that will work on me?" snarled Echidna, lashing out with her whip.

"Big mistake."

KABOOM!

The tiny lights exploded as the whip touched them, blasting it of course. Echidna scowled and flicked her whip, recoiling it.

"Very impressive boy," snarled the Monster, "But your little magic tricks won't be enough to save you."

"Oh? Then how about this?"

I brought by Lance around and pointed it at Echidna, a magic circle appearing at the head.

" **ASTER."**

A huge wave of bluish white lights erupted out of the tip of my spear, each one splitting multiple times as they converged on Echidna. She scowled and ducked the first bolt, before weaving around the others as they came at her, dodging and weaving with the grace and speed of a striking snake, even as the bolts shifted their trajectory. While Echidna was playing dodge the exploding mana bolt, I started charging up my next spell. This one was much, much more dangerous than any I'd used so far and was basically a bombardment type spell designed to utterly destroy its target. I lifted off the roof of the Arch as a huge magic circle appeared under my feet, crackling with power.

"Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, stars in the heavens, grant me your powers," I chanted as smaller magic circles appeared around me, each one glowing like a star, "Megrez, Alioth, Mizar, Alkaid, lights of Heaven I summon you forth."

The smaller magic circles swirled around, forming the rough shape of the Big Dipper asterism linked by crackling magic.

" **GRAND CHARIOT."**

"Fire."

Echidna's head snapped up as the light from my spell increased, only to realized I'd trapped her between my two spells.

"NO!"

"Checkmate."

KABOOOOOM!

The resulting explosion could probably have been seen from orbit as two of my most powerful spells collided with enough power to whip out an entire city block. Fortunately, the barrier I'd put up would protect the city itself from the explosion, but that didn't stop the shock wave from blasting the cloud cover away and shoot a beam of pure magical energy out of the atmosphere and the sheer amount of power could probably have been felt in Japan.

It took a couple of seconds for the smoke from the explosion to clear to reveal that I'd accidentally blown the roof off the Arch, in addition to completely vaporizing Echidna, leaving only her whip and a vial of purple liquid I recognized as her venom. A moment later, the side of the Arch was blasted open and Percy came tumbling out. I switched my grip on my spear, before throwing it at the Chimera, reducing it to dust. I reentered the Arch and landed lightly, just as Sailor Venus blasted the Youma into a pile of dust.

"Nice to see that you're still as efficient as ever," I said as I retrieved my spear and grabbed the Spoils of War from the Monsters.

"Nice to see your just as OTT as ever," Sailor Venus shot straight back.

"Touche."

Sailor Venus laughed, before skipping over to me and wrapping me in a strong hug.

"Its good to see you again Leonus," she said.

"Likewise, but its Leo now," I said, returning the hug.

"Do you know who else is back?" she asked, "Have you seen…"

"Sorry V, I don't know where the Princess is," I said, deciding to ensure that she got plenty of time to regain her old skills before running of to Japan, "But I do know that four of my Knights are back and I know where two others are."

Venus gave me a look.

"Hermione and Percy," I said, jerking my thumb at the hole in the wall, "I don't think either of them have their Gems back yet though."

"I thought he looked familiar," muttered Venus.

"No picking on him till hes back," I said, "I get the distinct impression he'll be regaining himself at some point on this Quest."

"Leo, I'm hurt that you don't trust me!" wined Venus.

"When it comes to your brother, I really don't," I said dryly, "Seriously, custard pies, buckets of jelly in the showers and Moon Rabbits in heat hidden under his bed?"

Venus just grinned.

I rolled my eyes and waved a hand at the bystanders who were staring agog at the destruction. There was a slight flash and they fell over backwards.

"What did you do?" asked Venus.

"Modified there memories. It'll help keep the existence of Magic a secret. I'd fix the damage to, but that'll be a complete waste of time because of the number of people who saw it. Come on, lets go before someone comes."

I offered Venus my hand and she took it, allowing me to fly us down to the ground, landing in an out of the way area away from everyone else. After making sure there was no one around, we released our transformations, switching back to our street clothes.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I need to go find my parents," said Minako, "See you at school Leo!"

She ran off into the crowd. I headed in the direction of the river where I knew Percy would emerge at some point, leaning against a lamp post a short distance from a floating restaurant, keeping an eye out for my companions. The entire area was crawling with emergency services and the media.

"Probably not a terrorist attack, we're told, but it's still very early in the investigation," the nearest newswoman was saying to her camera, "The damage, as you can see, is very serious. We're trying to get to some of the survivors, to question them about eyewitness reports of someone falling from the Arch. Experts are also trying to determine what it was that caused the huge pillar of light that appeared shortly before the explosions but we have no details at this time."

I snorted. They wouldn't have details at all unless Magicals came out in the next few days.

"Leo!"

I turned to see Percy making his way towards me.

"Hey Perce, you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, the water healed me," he said, "Where are the others?"

"No idea," I said, "Come on, lets go find them."

We headed into the crowd, only to hear another reporter speak up.

"... an adolescent boy," she said "Channel Five has learned that surveillance cameras show an adolescent boy going wild on the observation deck, somehow setting off this freak explosion. Hard to believe, John, but that's what we're hearing. Again, no confirmed fatalities ..."

"Hang on," I said, stopping Percy with a hand on his shoulder, "Give me just a sec…"

I pulled out my wand and prodded Percys hair, causing it to turn blond.

"There, that'll help keep people from recognizing you for a bit," I said, putting my wand away, "It'll only last a few hours, but it'll do."

Percy nodded and we headed into the crowd. With the help of a subtle Point Me charm, it didn't take us long to find Grover and Annabeth and Percy was immediately tackled by the sobbing Satyr.

"We can't leave you alone for five minutes!" exclaimed Annabeth, trying to look angry but just looking relieved, "What happened?"

"Echidna, the Chimera and a Youma," I said, "All three are now dust. Speaking of, this is yours."

I handed Percy a pair of bronze horns the Chimera had dropped.

"You fought the Chimera, I just finished it off," I said, "That means they are yours. Besides, I have this."

I held up Echidna's whip.

"Whats that?" asked Annabeth.

"Echidnas whip," I said.

"Y-you beat the Mother of Monsters?" spluttered Grover.

"Yep," I said with a grin, "Never underestimate the power of a Mage with the power of the Stars!"

"Hey Leo, who was that girl?" asked Percy, "She seemed...familiar, like I'd seen her somewhere before."

"She was an old friend," I said, "And thats all I'll say for now."

"But…"

"We don't really have time to waste, do we?" I asked, "The train will be leaving soon."

"Leos right," said Annabeth, "We need to go."

We headed back to the station, arriving just in time to catch the train out to Denver.

 **And here we end this chapter. I know its a bit short, but thats as good a place to end as any.**

 **As you probably know if you've been following me for any length of time, I'm often to lazy to come up with designs on my own and that is not different here. Leo's armour is based on Eclipse Leo from Fairy Tail edited to fit him better, his spear is based on Chastiefol from Seven Deadly Sins and his spells come from Seven Deadly Sins (Hunters Whisp) Shakugan no Shana (Aster) and Fairy Tail (Grand Chariot).**

 **The magic words used in the Grand Chariot spell were actually the names of the stars that make up the Big Dipper.**

 **With that done, its time for me to sign off. Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth

With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights.

 **And we're back. What weird and wonderfully fiendish situations will I put our heros in this time I wonder? Well, keep reading and find out! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The benefits of having a name like Black in the Wizarding World are endless. While most of the Magical world holds the British in no small amount of contempt, what with there backwards practices and sheep like tendencies, there are some among the British Pureblood Community which are held in very high regard. People like the Greengrasses thanks to their wide network of contacts in the shipping sector, the Lovegoods for their contributions to Magizoology and Enchanting and, of course, the Blacks. In fact, all of the Seven Families are held in high regard thanks to their ancestors efforts in ensuring that the Magical Populations of the world could be safe and happy without having to worry about being found and burnt at the stake and not even the madness that had inflicted the Blacks for the past few centuries could remove that. Then again, that might have had more to do with our deep pockets than anything.

But I'm getting off topic. The reason I bring this up is because if we hadn't had access to the Black Fortune, I have no doubt that our little group would have stunk to high heaven due to not having had a shower since leaving CHB. As it was, we exited the train in Denver looking positively respectable rather than the ragamuffin look more common in Questing Demigods.

"Let's try to contact Chiron," suggested Annabeth, "I want to tell him about Percy's talk with the river spirit."

The Son of Poseidon had told us all about his conversation with the river spirit on the train ride over.

"We can't use phones, right?" said Percy.

"I'm not talking about phones," said Annabeth, "Leo, can you make a rainbow?"

I blinked.

"Er, no, not really," I said.

"But you made one before."

"A minor illusion charm that lasts for about two seconds."

"What about that water spell you used?"

I opened my mouth, before closing it again and looking thoughtful.

"It could work, but maintaining a spell like that for a long time is draining, even for one as mana cheap as Aguamenti," I said, "Holly could do it, but I'm better with Lightning magic, so water is a tad more draining for me."

Annabeth sighed.

"Alright, I was hoping to avoid spending any more, but it seems that we're gonna have too," she said.

"Sorry."

Annabeth waved off my apology and led the way through the city, no doubt looking for a DIY car wash. An hour and a bite to eat from an outdoor cafe later, we found what we were looking for. We ducked into the far carwash and I placed a quick Notice-me-not charm up to prevent anyone from noticing us.

"What exactly are we doing?" asked Percy as Grover took out the spray gun.

"It's seventy-five cents," he grumbled. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"

"Here," I said, handing over some change from buying the others the drinks we were holding.

I took a sip of the tea in my hand and pulled a face.

"Disgusting," I grumbled.

"Then why are you drinking it?" asked Percy.

"Because I'm British!" I said with mock indignance, "And we Brits need a steady supply of tea or we get very irritable."

"Leo, stop being so melodramatic," said Annabeth without looking at me, "And stop pouting."

I twitched as I had been doing just that.

"Men do not pout," I grumbled.

"Yes they do."

Grover and Percy snickered as I pou...ahem...scowled, yes, that works, at Annabeth, who ignored me.

"So, what are we doing?" asked Percy as Grover fed the machine and set it to fine mist mode

"I-M'ing," he said

"Instant messaging?"

"Iris-messaging," Annabeth corrected, "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."

"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?"

Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist.

"Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow," he said.

Sure enough, late afternoon light filtered through the vapor and broke into colors. Annabeth held her palm out to Percy.

"Drachma, please."

He handed the coin over and threw it at the rainbow.

"O goddess, accept our offering," she said as the coin disappeared in a golden shimmer, "Half-Blood Hill."

For a moment, nothing happened, before the mist seemed to split apart, revealing the familiar strawberry fields of the Camp. We seemed to be on the porch of the Big House where we could see Luke stood at the railing, looking out over the camp. I hid a scowl at the sight of him, especially when his foul aura washed over me.

"Luke!" called Percy.

He turned, eyes wide and fingers twitching to the hilt of his sword.

"Percy!" he exclaimed, his scarred face broke into a grin, "Is that Annabeth, too? And Leo? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

"We're ... uh ... fine," Annabeth stammered as she madly straightening her dirty T-shirt, trying to comb the loose hair out of her face, "We thought-Chiron-I mean-"

"He's down at the cabins." said Luke, his smile fading, "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"

"I'm right here," Grover called, shifting the nozzle so he could see the rainbow, "What kind of issues?"

Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.

"Chiron had to-what's that noise?" Luke yelled.

"I got it," I said.

"I'll help," said Annabeth, "Come on Grover."

"But…"

"Now!"

She grabbed the Satyr and dragged him behind us as we headed into the next stall

"Hey, can you turn that down a bit?" I asked the cars owner, who was feeding coins into the machine.

The man paused and turned around. Annabeth and Grover both took and unconscious step back and, quite frankly, I can't blame them. While Humans are never as dangerous as Monsters and Demigods can take down Monsters many times there size without flinching, there is still something fundamentally intimidating about seeing a huge skinhead looming over you in a vest that shows off their bulging muscles. Plus, we are only 12 years old.

"What do you kids want?" said the man, glowering down at us, "Beat it."

"Would you mind turning the music down?" I asked.

The man stared down at me for a second, before snorting and turning away.

"Buzz off kid," he said dismissively.

My eye twitched slightly at being brushed off so casually.

"Oi, our friend is trying to have a conversation and that god awful music is distracting," I snapped, ignoring Annabeth and Grover's please to shut up, "You don't need it loud enough to be heard across town."

The man turned around again and glared down at me.

"You got a lot of nerve kid," he growled, "Now beat it before I have to hurt you."

Now, this would normally be the point when one legs it, but after facing down insanely powerful Dark Wizards, snakes that can kill with a look and the literal Mother of all Monsters, a human, no matter how big, isn't that scary. I met his glare with one of my own. The man scowled at my refusal to listen to him.

"Fine, you asked for it," he snarled, grabbing my by the collar and lifting me off my feet, "I'll teach you some manners."

He drew back his fist, before pausing as I grabbed his wrist and started squeezing. Normally this would do nothing, but a combination of the increase in strength associated with my Dense Magic and a quick application of said magic to my muscles to enhance them meant that I could summon a lot more strength than my slight build indicated. Plus, I knew the best way to squeeze to force his fingers open. He winced as I crushed the tendons in his arm, forcing him to let me go, before I tossed him over my shoulder, sending him flying through the air to land in a nearby dumpster with a crash.

"Idiot," I grumbled as I landed lightly, ignoring the looks of shock and awe coming from my companions.

I pulled out my wand and flicked it at the car, causing the music to abruptly stop.

"There, now lets go back to Percy."

We headed back into the other stall, just as the spray cut out and Luke vanished.

"What happened, Percy?" asked Annabeth, "What did Luke say?"

"Not much," he said, "Come on, let's find some dinner."

The others agreed and we started to make our way back to a diner we'd seen earlier. I slowed down so I was walking next to Percy.

"Its nice to see that some things never change," I said.

"Huh? Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Percy.

"You're still a terrible liar," I said with a smirk, before speeding up again and leaving Percy staring after me in confusion.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner, surrounded by families eating burgers and drinking various beverages. Finally the waitress came over. She raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Well?" she said.

"We, um, want to order dinner," said Percy.

"You kids have money to pay for it?"

I held up my credit card. Before she could respond though, the diner was shaken by a huge roar as a massive motorbike pulled up on the curb. The motorcycle was certainly decked out to suit the God of War, with a glaring red headlight, flames painted on the petrol tank and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. I seriously hope that the seat wasn't actually made of human skin as it looked, but knowing Aries, it probably was.

Speaking of the God of War, he was massive and ugly, giving the Troll from the first year a run for its money. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights.

As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain.

"You kids have money to pay for it?" she asked again.

"It's on me," said Ares as he slid into our booth, which was way too small for him, and crowded Annabeth against the window.

He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him.

"Are you still here?"

He pointed at her, and she stiffened, before turning as if she'd been spun around and marched back toward the kitchen. Ares looked around at us and I felt his aura wash over us, but shrugged it off. While much more powerful than anything a Mortal could do, it was still Suggestion Magic and the weakness of that was awarness. It didn't work if you knew about it.

"So you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?" he said to Percy with a wicked grin.

"What's it to you?" growled Percy.

I reached across and slapped him upside the head.

"Down boy, he's using his aura to get you mad," I said.

Ares turned his gaze on me and looked me up and down with interest.

"So, you're the Mage and Thanatos' kid, eh?" he asked, "Hmm, not what I was expecting."

"I get that a lot," I said, "Leo Black, a pleasure to meet you Ares."

Ares snorted.

"My, how polite," he sneered, "I'm impressed that you can shrug of my aura so easily."

"The weakness of suggestion magic is awareness," I said, "I knew you'd use it on us, so it simply doesn't affect me."

"You're Clarisse's dad," said Percy, "Ares, god of war."

Ares grinned and took off his shades. Where his eyes should've been, there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions.

"That's right, punk," he said, "I heard you broke Clarisse's spear."

"She was asking for it." said Percy.

"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for-I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you."

The waitress came back with heaping trays of food-cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes. Ares handed her a few gold drachmas. She looked nervously at the coins.

"But, these aren't..."

Ares pulled out his huge knife and started cleaning his fingernails.

"Problem, sweetheart?"

The waitress swallowed and moved to leave, but I held out my card.

"Here, use that to pay and give yourself a tip for putting up with him," I said.

The waitress looked relieved and nodded, hurrying away with the card.

"Heh, you're too nice," said Ares.

"Better to make friends than foes," I said, "You never know when you might need one."

Ares frowned and looked at me again.

"That sounds strangely familiar," he said, "Like something I heard a long time ago…"

He trailed off, before shaking his head. I noticed that Percy was also eyeing me with recognition in his eyes and for good reason. That had been one of the words of wisdom Leonus had passed onto many of the young warriors he had trained, including Ares and Perseus before the latter had become a Knight.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to make small talk," said Ares, "I came to make you an offer. I need you to do me a favor."

"What favor could we do for a god?" asked Percy

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted and I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?"

The fire in his eye sockets glowed a little hotter.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?"

He leaned forward.

"Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you."

I sighed as Percy glared at Ares. Why did he always have to make life more difficult than it had to be?

"We're not interested," he said. "We've already got a quest."

"I know all about your quest, punk," growled Ares, "When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful ..."

He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry.

"Well ... if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?" asked Annabeth.

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."

"Thanks," grumbled Percy.

"Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We're doing fine on our own."

"Yeah, right. No money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

"My mom?" asked Percy, perking up.

I grumbled that I had plenty of money under my breath as the waitress came back over with the card machine and returned my card.

Ares grinned.

"That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

"What interrupted your date?" asked Percy "Something scare you off?"

Ares bared his teeth angrily and glared at Percy.

"You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me."

The world seemed to turn inside out and everything went weird for a minute, before the feeling vanished and Ares was gone.

"Not good," Grover said, "Ares sought you out, Percy. This is not good."

"It's probably some kind of trick," said Percy, "Forget Ares. Let's just go."

"We can't," said Annabeth, "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent."

"Besides, it could be fun," I said with a grin, "Not every day you get to get one up on the God of War."

"Why does he need us?" asked Percy.

"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains," suggested Annabeth, "Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes."

"But this water park ... he acted almost scared," mused Percy, "What would make a war god run away like that?"

Annabeth and Grover glanced nervously at each other.

"I'm afraid we'll have to find out."

 **And that's the end of that. Sorry for the long wait, but the scene in the carwash gave me no end of trouble. Plus, Destiny is really addicting, so that didn't help. Anyway, thats now done and next time will be the events at the Park which I plan to use to introduce another section of this world. Please leave me a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth

With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights.

 **And we are back for more fun with Leo and his friends! I don't think I have anything to say here, so lets jump straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

The sun was sinking behind the mountains by the time we found the water park. Judging from the sign, it once had been called WATERLAND, but now some of the letters were smashed out, so it read WAT R A D. The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry waterslides and tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttered around the asphalt. With night coming on, the place looked sad and creepy.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date, I'd hate to see what she looks like," muttered Percy.

"Percy be more respectful," said Annabeth

"Why? I thought you hated Ares."

"Yes, but he can still turn you to a pile of ash with a look," I said

"Exactly, and his girlfriend is very temperamental," said Annabeth.

"You don't want to insult her looks," Grover added.

"Who is she, Echidna?" snorted Percy.

I snorted.

"If she was, he'd have vaporized me when we met," I said, "Its Aphrodite

"Goddess of love," sighed Grover a little dreamily.

"I thought she was married to somebody," said Percy, "Hephaestus."

"When has that ever stopped a God?" I said, "Zeus has had hundreds of kids and hes married to the Goddess of Family. Hell, even your dads married."

Percy looked uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject.

"So how do we get in?" he asked.

"Maia!" said Grover, causing his shoes to sprout wings.

He flew over the fence, did an unintended somersault in midair, then stumbled to a landing on the opposite side. He dusted off his jeans, as if he'd planned the whole thing.

"You guys coming?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my wand, pointing it at the padlock that unlocked with a click, allowing the gates to open. Grover gave me a dirty look as we just strolled through the gates and grumbled something about getting dirty for nothing.

We wandered through the empty park, looking at all the closed rides.

"You know, looking at some of these names, I'm not in the least bit surprised this place is closed," I said as we past Ankle Biter Island, mostly to do something to break the eery silence.

I've always hated the idea of abandoned amusement parks, mainly due to the fear of running into murderous ghosts and not even Hogwarts or being the son of Death would cure me of that. Besides, abandoned places are creepy anyway.

* * *

We eventually reached the open gift shop, but since I had been making liberal use of cleaning charms on our clothes, we were able to skip the raiding and continue our search for the Tunnel of Love. As we moved through the park, I kept looking around, trying to see what had been tickling my senses since we had arrived.

"Are you OK Leo?" asked Grover.

"Yeah, but something here is pinging my senses," I said, "Its faint, so faint I can barely feel it. Like a noise you can't quite here."

"A Monster?" asked Grover, looking around nervously.

"I don't think so," I muttered, "It feels to...neutral for that. Whatever it is, its not alive in the conventional sense."

Grover didn't look convinced, but before he could comment further, we arrived. In front of us was a large, empty pool that was shaped like a bowl and surrounded by a dozen bronze statues of Cupid stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire. On the opposite side from us, a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. The sign above it read, THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE! Grover crept toward the edge.

"Guys, look," he said, pointing into the pool.

Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light, was Ares's shield, a polished circle of bronze.

"This is too easy," said Percy, "So we just walk down there and get it?"

Annabeth ran her fingers along the base of the nearest Cupid statue.

"There's a Greek letter carved here," she said, "Eta. I wonder ..."

I groaned.

"Oh hell," I muttered, "Thats the mark of Hephaestus. This is a trap."

The others paused before they headed into the pool and triggered the trap.

"Great, what now?" asked Percy.

"Accio shield," I said.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't work. I wasn't expecting it to since it was a Gods item.

"Well, that didn't work," said Percy.

"I wasn't expecting it to," I said, "Lets try this."

I turned the target of my spell to the boat. It worked. A little too well. Apparently I'd accidentally overpowered the spell in my attempt to summon the shield. The boat shot across the pool and up the side, nearly slamming into me as it flew out of the pool, just in time to escape the bronze net that would have trapped whoever set it off. I took a moment to blast the cameras to pieces before they could start recording, before turning back to my friends.

"That worked," I said.

Percy moved forwards to take a closer look, moving to grab Aphrodite's scarf that reeked of magic to my senses. I tuned out my friends antics however as I looked around, feeling a faint prickling at the back of my neck. Something was coming and I had a feeling I wouldn't like it in the slightest.

Suddenly, the odd feeling spiked and I stiffened. Whatever it was, it was ancient, powerful and completely void of an sort of emotion. My head snapped around to the source, just in time to see Annabeth pick up what looked like a small, blue stone from under the seat.

"Whats this?" she asked.

"NO!" I shouted, "Get away from it!"

"What?"

Annabeth looked over at me in surprise, just as the gem started glowing brightly and emitting more magic than I had ever felt in my life. Annabeth screamed as the magic burnt her fingers. We watched as the glow began to increase, covering the girl in pure energy.

"Whats happening?" gasped Percy, covering his eyes with his hand.

"I have no idea," I said, "But I don't think its good."

I was proven right a moment later as the glow faded to reveal exactly what the magic had done to our friend. All that remained of her was her torso embedded in the center of the chest of the monstrous creature I could feel had been created from pure magic. It looked like an owl, but no normal owl would have feathers made of metal, a beak that big and sharp or talons that looked like they'd be able to make short work of Lucy.

"What in Hades name is that?" demanded Grover, eyes wide with fear.

" **ALERT, LOST LOGIA DETECTED. SUGGESTED RESPONSE, SEALING."**

I suppressed the urge to slam my head against the wall. Of course. I thought I recognised that bloody thing.

"Right, do you have a sealing mode?" I asked as I activated the Lance.

" **SEALING MODE."**

The head of the lance extended out, before three points unfolded just under the head, projecting golden wings of energy.

"Dandy."

"Look out!"

The owl like creature had just taken off and fired a barrage of razor sharp feathers at us.

" **STAR BARRIER."**

The star shaped shield appeared in front of us, deflecting the attack with ease.

"Bind!" I shouted, pointing at the monster.

There was a flash of light and a number of Magic circles appeared around it, each shooting out a ribbon of light that wrapped around it, holding it in place as the letter I appeared on its forehead.

"Zodiac Lance, sealing Mode."

" **SET UP. STANDBY READY."**

"Lets hope this works," I muttered, "I really don't want to have to destroy that thing. Golden Moonlight, Jewel Seed Sealing serial number one, SEAL!"

The bindings began to glow and tighten, making the creature howl in pain, before they exploded, taking the monster with them as they shattered into countless motes of golden light, leaving Annabeth completely unharmed, albeit conscious. She started to fall, but before she could go to far, I stepped forwards and caught her easily.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," I said as Zodiac Lance returned to Device Mode, "Now all I need to figure out is how the hell that bloody thing got here."

The Jewel Seed slowly descended towards me, before it vanished into Zodiac Lance.

" **RECEIPT NUMBER 1."**

"What was that thing?" demanded Percy as he and Grover hurried over to us, "And is Annabeth OK?"

"That was a rather interesting magical artefact that contains a lot of very powerful and ancient magic," I said as I put Annabeth down on a nearby bench, "They have the power to grant wishes, but are also rather unstable and have an unfortunate tendency of going out of control. As for Annabeth, shes fine."

I turned her hands over and examined the burnt skin on her fingers.

"Well, mostly. Nothing a bit of Ambrosia and Nectar won't cure at least."

The others gave a sigh of relief, before Percy scowled.

"I think we need to have a little talk with Ares," he said.

"I wouldn't bother," I said, "I don't think the Jewel Seed was his doing. The trap on the other hand was."

Just then, Annabeth woke up with a groan.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You got to experience what happens when magic goes out of control first hand," I said.

"What?"

"Never mind, not important," I said.

The look on her face said that she thought it was very important, but I was more interested in figuring out who I should be cursing for this whole debacle.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to return to the diner where Ares was waiting for us in the car park.

"Well, well," he said, "You didn't get yourself killed."

"You knew it was a trap," said Percy.

Ares gave a wicked grin.

"Bet that crippled black-smith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids," he sneered, "But did you have to destroy the camarers? I bet you would have looked good on TV."

I rolled by eyes and handed him his shield.

"Yeah, I'm not interested in being on reality TV," I said.

Ares snorted as he took the shield and spun it in the air like pizza dough. It changed form, melting into a bulletproof vest, which he slung it across his back.

"See that truck over there?" He asked pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner, "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas."

KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

"Great, this'll be fun," I grumbled.

"You're kidding," said Percy incredulously.

Ares snapped his fingers and the back door of the truck unlatched.

"Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job."

He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to Percy. Inside were fresh clothes for all of us, twenty dollars in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of Double Stuf Oreos. It also reeked of Magic and I had no problem believing that it was the Master Bolts sheath. I'd have to take a close look at it later.

"I don't want your lousy-" started Percy.

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted, "Thanks a lot."

I sighed. Bloody Demigod pride.

"You owe me one more thing," said Percy, "You promised me information about my mother."

"You sure you can handle the news?" He said as he kick-started his motorcycle, "She's not dead."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept."

"Kept. Why?"

"Basic strategy," I said, "Taking a hostage to control someone."

"Nobody's controlling me," protested Percy.

"Not now, but what about when we get there?" I asked, "What will you do if Hades threatens her life?"

Percy looked sick and Ares laughed.

"Heh, you're pretty smart kid," he said, "Almost reminds me of my old teacher… Anyway, see ya round!"

Percy balled up his fists and I sighed. Apparently he was still bloody terrible at resisting mental magics, even when he knows its being used. Some things never change.

"You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues," growled the Son of Poseidon.

Behind his sunglasses, fire glowed and a hot wind picked up.

"We'll meet again, Percy Jackson," growled the God of War right back, "Next time you're in a fight, watch your back."

He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street.

"That was not smart, Percy," said Annabeth.

"I don't care."

"You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god."

"Hey, guys," Grover said, "I hate to interrupt, but ..."

He pointed toward the diner where the drivers of our ride were at the register.

"If we're taking the zoo express," Grover said, "we need to hurry."

"Lovely," I grumbled as we clambered into the back of the truck, closing the doors behind us.

The first thing that hit me was the smell. It was like the world's biggest pan of kitty litter. And the reason was revealed after I coungered a ball of light. Sitting in a row of filthy metal cages were three of the most pathetic zoo animals I'd ever beheld: a zebra, a male albino lion, and one of those antelopes with a zebra's behind. Someone had thrown the lion a sack of turnips, which he obviously didn't want to eat and the zebra and the antelope had each gotten a Styrofoam tray of hamburgers that I probably wouldn't touch.

The zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum, like somebody had been spitting on it in their spare time and the antelope had a silver birthday balloon tied to one of his horns that read OVER THE HILL! Apparently, nobody had wanted to get close enough to the lion to mess with him, but the poor thing was pacing around on soiled blankets, in a space way too small for him, panting from the stuffy heat of the trailer. He had flies buzzing around his pink eyes and his ribs showed through his white fur.

"This is kindness?" Grover yelled, "Humane zoo transport?"

"Whoa Nelly, not beating up the arsehole humans," I said as I felt the engine start, "We need the ride. We can do something about them later."

"But…"

I waved my wand and started casting spells to clean the animals, the cages and switch the mismatched food, as well as fill the water jugs.

"Ah, the beauty of Magic," I said with a smile, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

A wave of my wand extracted four sleeping bags from my bag and I wrapped myself in one, slipping off incredibly quickly…

* * *

Only to find myself stood in a room that looked like the Architects at the end of the Matrix Reloaded. Fortunately, the person sat in the middle of the room wasn't an old windbag, but a young man with messy, black hair, glasses over his green eyes and a scruffy looking grey shirt with a queen of diamonds on the front, tired blue jeans and mismatched socks. The Windbag thing was up for debate however.

"Mr Leo Regulus Black I presume?" asked the man.

"Urrr," was my eloquent response.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now then, Welcome Outsider, to the Realm Outside of Time. I am Dis Lexic, the Watcher of this part of the Multiverse, look upon me and be in awe!"

As he was speaking, the apparent Watcher struck a pose on his chair, one foot up on the arm, hand on his hip and finger thrust into the air like some kind of hero. That is until the chair slipped out from under him, dumping him face first on the floor.

"Ow."

"Are you alright?" I asked, not entirely sure what to make of this odd being.

"Yep," said the Watcher as he returned to his seat.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"I told you, the Realm Outside of Time, the place where the Almighty watches over all of Creation."

"So, heaven?"

"No, thats somewhere else. And if you like your head where it is, I'd avoid comparing the Almighty to the God of the Bible. He's not too pleased with the comparison."

"Um, OK, so why am I here?" I asked.

Dis shrugged.

"Standard procedure," he said, "Most Outsiders find their way here at some point in their lives. I think its the Bosses way of keeping me on my toes."

"What are Outsiders?" I asked.

"People like you," said Dis, "Those reborn into fictional worlds."

"But aren't people reincarnated all the time?" I asked, "I mean, that is a part of quite a few mythologies."

"Very true, but most are either reincarnated into the same world or don't remember their past lives," said Dis, "Outsiders always remember. They are also fundamentally different than the norm. Certain things will affect them differently and their very presence acts as a magnet, drawing worlds together. Had you not been born, there's no way that Holly, Ginny or any of the other Knights would have returned. You are the catalyst to that change."

"So what, my existence is why Holly was born a girl?" I asked.

"No, because you were born after her. The reason she was born Holly rather than Harry could be one of any number of different reasons, from how long James held out before blowing his load to what Lily had for breakfast three weeks prior to her conception."

He caught my incredulous look and shrugged.

"The universe runs on logic beyond even me," he said, "Its down to the Butterfly Effect."

Then, his eyes hardened.

"However, thats not what I called you here for," he said.

"I thought you said you didn't know?"

"No, I said that every Outsider finds there way here eventually," corrected the Watcher, "I called you here now because I needed to tell you something. Your enemy is far, far more dangerous than you might thing."

"The Darkness?" I asked, "Isnt it just that crazy ass Queen?"

"No, she is just a puppet, just like everyone else you've fought," said Dis, "Your true enemy is The Darkness, the Original Foe."

"So, Amara?" I asked.

Dis snorted.

"Close enough," he said, "Its not actually her of course because that would be just silly, but yes, that Primordial Darkness."

"So what, I have to win or the Multiverse will be destroyed?" I asked.

"No, your not that important," said Dis, "Truthfully, if you do fuck up, it will have no impact whatsoever and time will keep marching forwards. However, your Universe will be destroyed and I'll have a ton of paperwork to do from the Big Man."

"If it doesn't matter, why warn me?" I asked.  
"Because its expected of me," said Dis, "And I hate Paperwork. You'll need as much help and power as you can get for this battle, Lord of Light. I don't know when it will come, but it will and within your lifetime."

"So the gist of it is that I have to fight an unimaginably powerful Primordial Enterty and beat it with the power of Friendship and Love?"

"Exactly. Now, I do believe that you have arrived at your destination, so you should probably wake up."

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring at the roof of the now stationary truck. The others were focusing on freeing the animals, leaving me to contemplate everything I knew so far. I was a Wizard and the boyfriend of the Girl-who-Lived, who was also the reincarnation of my own past lifes wife, our Princess and older siblings were living in Japan as a bunch of high maintenance girls who fight monsters in short skirts, there was a chance I could meet I could meet a cute, white clad girl known for befriending people with gigantic laser beams and my Father was literally Death incarnate. Oh, lets not forget that I would eventually have to face down the Primordial representation of the Void and beat it with the power of LOVE! Good gods, I was so screwed!

 **And thats the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it.**

 **Yes, that was a Jewel Seed and yes, they will be meeting Nanoha and co when I get them to Japan. Thats gonna be fun to write.**

 **Dis is the same Dis who appeared in my Becoming More than Zero and Rise of the Phoenix stories and, for those who haven't read them, is basically me. This time he was wearing what I am wearing as I'm typing this.**

 **So, Leos ultimate rival is the Darkness and he needs to win with the POWER OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP! I intend to milk that for all the terrible jokes I can.**

 **Recently I have been reading a few Reading such and such stories on here and, while I have no idea how I'd actually go about it, couldn't help but think that I'd love to see one done for this series. If anyone's interested, I'd love to see what people come up with (If it'll even work considering how ridiculous this story is).**

 **And I do believe that I'm done, so I'll be signing of so I can go play some Destiny for a bit. Tata!**


	11. Chapter 11

Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth

With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights.

 **And we're back for more of this delightful story! Enjoy this latest flurry into my mental mind.**

Chapter 11

One thing I'll say about the Lotus Eaters, they are very good at what they do. There little mind trick very nearly snared me when we first entered the Casino thanks to my distracted mind, but a quick application of magic broke the enchantment. Still, I hadn't dragged the others out just yet. I had a few things I wanted to do in here first, which is why I was wondering through the card game floor. It didn't take me long to find my targets. They looked exactly as I was expecting, pale skin, black hair and eyes and out of date fashion. Nico and Bianca di Angelo.

Looking at the two kids, it was hard to believe that they were the offspring of Hades as Nico was playing Mythomagic with another kid with his sister watching in the background.

I stood quietly, watching as Nico's opponent had his ass soundly beaten by the 10 year old boy and left, grumbling good naturedly.

"You're pretty good," I said as I approached them.

Nico looked up and grinned at me.

"Thanks," he said, "Do you play?"

I shook my head.

"No," I said, "But I do know a lot about mythology."

"Really?" asked Nico excitedly.

"Yup and I suggest that you two learn as much as you can as well," I said, "It may just save your life."

I grinned and walked off before they could ask me what the hell I was talking about. I made my way through the casino, following my friends energy signatures, eventually finding myself in the adult section of the game floor where the slot machines, roulette and poker tables were located. I frowned. What was Percy doing here? I approached the table where he was standing and saw him staring at the ball the roulette was using, an odd look on his face. I followed his gaze and sighed when I saw that the ball was a very familiar blue gem that was giving off a low level magical aura.

"You recognize it?" I asked.

Percy nodded slowly.

"Yes, but I can't remember where," he said, "And I feel like I'm forgetting something very important."

"I'm sure it'll come to you," I said, clapping him on the shoulder and sending a pulse of magic through him.

Percy stiffened, his eyes widening as the enchantment was broken.

"Oh Gods, the Quest!" he gasped, "But how…"

"Enchantment," I said, "Not sure how, but when we entered, those cards placed a spell over us to prevent us from wanting to leave. I managed to break it a few moments ago."

"We need to go," said Percy, "Come on, lets find the others."

I nodded.

"You get Annabeth, I'll grab Goatboy."

We split up, heading back to the room with the video games where Grover was playing a reverse hunting simulator.

"Hey Grover, time to go," I said.

"Die, human!" he said, "Die, silly polluting nasty person!"

He turned the plastic gun on me and started clicking, as if I were just another image from the screen.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the shoulder, dragging him away from the screen. I wasn't sure if trying to break the enchantment would work considering that Grover wasn't human and this was quicker anyway.

"No!" shouted Grover, his shoes activating and trying to pull him back to the arcade cabinet, "I just got to a new level! No!"

I met up with Annabeth and Percy and we made for the door. Before we could leave though, the Lotus bellhop that had greeted us hurried up to us.

"Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards?" he asked, his voice laced with magic.

"We're leaving," said Percy.

"Such a shame," he said, turning up the magic, "We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members."

He held out the cards.

"Nice try," I said, deflecting the magic with a pulse of my own.

The bellhop staggered back a few feet from the pulse and Grover looked like someone had just slapped him with a fish.

"By the way, thanks for this," I said, holding up the blue gem, "Later!"

We burst through the doors of the Lotus Casino and ran down the sidewalk.

"Whats going on?" asked Percy, looking around.

"We've been in there five days," I said, casting a Tempus Charm, "I think that was the Lear of the Lotus Eaters."

"W-what?" spluttered Percy, "But that means…"

"We've got less than a day to complete the quest or we'll be responsible for Doomsday," I said cheerfully, "By the way, this is yours."

I handed him the gem.

"What?" asked Percy in confusion.

"Just keep it close, I think it'll help you in the future," I said with a smirk, "Now, how are we going to get to LA?"

"I have an idea," said Annabeth as she spotted a taxi roll up nearby.

She loaded us into the back of the taxi

"Los Angeles, please," she said.

The cabbie chewed his cigar and sized us up.

"That's three hundred miles," he said, "For that, you gotta pay up front."

"You accept casino debit cards?" Annabeth asked.

He shrugged.

"Some of 'em," he said, "Same as credit cards. I gotta swipe 'em through first."

Annabeth handed him her green LotusCash card. He looked at it skeptically.

"Swipe it," Annabeth invited.

He did and I felt a surge of magic as his meter machine started rattling. Finally an infinity symbol came up next to the dollar sign. The cigar fell out of the driver's mouth. He looked back at us, his eyes wide.

"Where to in Los Angeles... uh, Your Highness?"

"The Santa Monica Pier." said Annabeth, sitting up a little straighter, "Get us there fast, and you can keep the change."

Maybe she shouldn't have told him that. The cab's speedometer never dipped below ninety-five the whole way through the Mojave Desert. I was tempted to make a joke about Fallout, but decided against it.

"Leo, we need to talk," said Percy, sounding serious.

"Hmm, do we?" I asked.

I was mildly surprised when the Son of Poseidon grabbed me by the collar and dragged me around to face him.

"Yes," He growled, "I want to know whats happening to me. Who was that girl we met in Denver, what is this thing and why do I keep having these weird dreams?"

I stared at the other boy for a moment, before I smirked.

"Alright," I said, "I think you'll need to know this pretty soon anyway."

"Know what?" asked Annabeth, looking interested.

"Tell me, do any of you know the Legend of the Moon Kingdom?" I asked.

"I do," said Grover, "It was a kingdom that existed back before the Gods defeated the Titans. Supposedly, it spanned the Solar System and wielded Magic unlike any other."

"Exactly," I said, "But I can tell you for sure that its no more a legend than the Gods are. In fact, many of the Gods actually received training from members of the Kingdom before they gained their Authorities."

"Whats that got to do with anything?" demanded Percy.

"Everything," I said, "I won't spell it all out for you because that could actually be dangerous, but I can tell you that the dreams you're having probably aren't dreams, but memories."

"Memories?"

"Let me guess, you're being pranked by a blond girl or arguing with an archer?"

Percy blushed and nodded.

"Yep, that'd do it," I said, smiling as I remembered all the times I'd seen Perseus chasing his sister through the halls of the Moon Palace after falling for yet another prank or arguing with Harmony over something insignificant.

There was actually a pool going on before the start of the War over whether the two would figure it out on their own and get a room or if Venus and Jupiter would just lock them in a room and not let them out until they did. Ah, good times…

Annabeth and Grover looked between the two of us in confusion as Percys mouth dropped open in surprise and I lost myself in my memories. After a few moments, Percy's mouth snapped shut and he obviously decided that he didn't want the headache and turned to converse with Annabeth and Grover, leaving me to my nostalgia.

* * *

It was sunset by the time we reached LA and were dropped of at Santa Monica and I was immediately treated to the horrible smell of rubbish.

"Bloody hell, that is heinous," I groaned, covering my nose with my hand.

We headed down to the surf, making sure to breath through our mouths.

"What now?" asked Annabeth.

Percy ignored her as he continued down and stepped into the surf.

"Percy, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't worry about him," I said, "I highly doubt he's in any danger in the sea."

I sat down in the sand and lay back, resting my head on my hands as I gazed up at the sky, absently picking out the planets from the stars as best I could behind the light pollution. Grover joined me on the sand, staring up at the heavens while Annabeth kept her gaze on the water.

"It makes me sad, Leo," said Grover.

I glanced at the Satyr.

"All this," he clarified, pointing at all the rubbish scattered over the sand and in the surf, "And the sky. You can't even see the stars. They've polluted the sky. This is a terrible time to be a satyr."

"I know what you mean," I said with a sigh, "I miss being able to stargaze without having to go all the way out into the countryside."

"Thats a strange thing for a human to say," said Grover.

I shrugged.

"I'm a strange human," I said.

At that moment, Percy emerged from the sea, completely dry, and walked over to us. He told us about his meeting with the Naiad and showed us the pearls. Annabeth grimaced.

"No gift comes without a price," she said

"They were free."

"No."

She shook her head.

"'There is no such thing as a free lunch.' That's an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into English. There will be a price. You wait."

* * *

On that happy thought, we turned our backs on the sea. We grabbed a bus into West Hollywood with my credit card and Percy showed the Driver the address tag he'd found back at Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, but he'd never heard of DOA Recording Studios. I hit him with a subtle compulsion charm that would prevent him from recognising us, but we still got off at the next stop. No point in wasting our time after all. We wandered for miles on foot, looking for DOA, but nobody seemed to know where it was. I was almost tempted to give my Dad a call for help, but asking Death for an entrance into the Underworld may not be the best idea. I made a point to apply a quick glamour to Percy so as to avoid being recognised by the cops, which made our trip a little less stressful.

After stopping to allow Percy to watch a news report that basically called him a terrorist in training, we continued on our way. By this point, it was getting dark and some less than pleasant people were starting to appear. We passed numerous people who eyed is as if they were trying to decide if we were worth mugging or not, but the low level KI I was putting out put them off. However, KI only works on those who have survival instincts and it seems that not everyone has them.

"Hey you!" called out a voice as we past the entrance of an alley.

Oddly, the voice held an English accent, so I stopped, curious. The gang of five surrounded us, laughing thickly.

"Well well, what do we have here," sneered the leader, a big fat teen with a mop of blond hair that made him look like a pig in a wig.

Wait a minute.

"Let me guess," I said, narrowing my eyes, "You're Dudley Dursley, aren't you?"

Dudleys eyes widened and he blinked stupidly.

"You know these guys?" asked Percy.

"Not exactly," I said, cracking my knuckles, "But Holly does. These idiots are the morons who picked on her all through Primary School. I would ask what they're doing in America, but, frankly, I don't give a damn."

"A-ah, your a freak!" spluttered Dudley, pointing a sausage-like finger at me, "Its your fault we had to move here!"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and I'm sure its horrible for you," I drawled, "All those extra large portion sizes must be pure torture."

Dudley scowled.

"GET THEM!" he roared.

The thugs charged. Annabeth and Grover went to run, but Percy and I stayed put, not finding a bunch of preteen thugs that intimidating. I ducked under a punch and slammed an elbow into my attackers jaw, snapping his head back and loosening a few teeth as Percy sidestepped and kicked his would be opponent in the gut, dropping him, before ducking under the third, allowing me to roll over his back to land a solid kick to the side of his head, adding him to the pile of dazed thugs as Percy's palm slammed into the last ones chest, sending him flying back with a crunch. I straightened and turned to my friend to see him staring at his hand in shock.

"H-how did I do that?" he asked.

"Basic training," I said, patting him on the shoulder, "Seriously, what kind of a Knight would go down to a bunch of untrained thugs?"

I looked over at Dudley, who looked like he'd pissed himself.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, before glaring at him and pumping out enough KI to scare small mammals to death, "Beat it."

Dudley whimpered and passed out.

"Now that thats over, lets get going," I said, turning to face my friends.

I paused when I saw what was behind them.

"But we still have no idea where to go," said Annabeth, shaking off the awe filled look on her face.

"Em," I said, pointing behind her.

The others turned and saw what I was looking at. A large building with a black marble facade and the words DOA RECORDING STUDIOS etched into it. Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING. It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough-looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece.

"Well, that was easy," I said, "Sooo, wanna go into the Land of the Dead?"

 **And thats the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it.**

 **Dudley was added on a whim, basically after Leo saved Holly last year, the Dursleys moved away to avoid the 'Freaks'. His gang was not the gang he has in the books, but a bunch of American thugs instead.**

 **Percy is slowly beginning to regain his old memories and skills due to Leos constant jabs and the fact he now has his old Gem. The others didn't go through that because they all regained themselves at the same time.**

 **Other than that, I think I'm done. Please leave me a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth

With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights.

 **And we're back for more fun with Leo and friends. Nothing really to say here, so lets dive straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Annabeth shot me a glare before we walked inside the DOA lobby. Muzak played softly on hidden speakers, The carpet and walls were steel gray and Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. I could tell that every single one of them was dead without even looking.

The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so we had to look up at him. He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

"Your name is Chiron?" blurted Percy and I facepalmed

He leaned across the desk to look down at the Son of Poseidon. It was impossible to see anything through his glasses, but his smile was sweet and cold, like a pythons, right before it eats you.

"What a precious young lad," he said with an accent that made him sound like a James Bond villain, "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"

"N-no."

"Sir," he added smoothly.

"Sir," said Percy.

He pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters.

"Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-A-RO-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON."

"Charon."

"Amazing! Now: Mr. Charon."

"Mr. Charon," said Percy through gritted teeth.

"Well done." He sat back, "I hate being confused with that old horse-man. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?"

Then his gaze fell on me and I could tell that his eyes had just widened behind his glasses.

"A-ah, your Thanatos' kid," he gasped.

"Thats me," I said, "And we need to get downstairs for a Quest. Think you could help?"

Charon looked torn.

"W-well, I'm not really supposed to..," he started, but trailed off when I placed a stack of Drachma on the desk.

"Consider that a tip for services rendered," I said.

Charon hesitated for a moment longer, before he shrugged.

"The boat's almost full, anyway," he said I might as well add you four and be off."

He stood and scooped up the coins

"Come along."

We pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at our clothes like the wind, their voices whispering things that ranged from pleas for help to begging for more time. It was rather depressing. Charon shoved them out of the way, grumbling, "Freeloaders."

He escorted us into the lift, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabbed two spirits who were trying to get on with us and pushed them back into the lobby.

"Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone," he announced to the waiting room, "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?"

He shut the doors and put a key card into a slot in the control panel. We started to descend. "What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Charon said.

"For how long?"

"Forever, or until I'm feeling generous."

"Oh," she said. "That's ... fair."

I chuckled.

"Annabeth, nothing in life is fair. Why should the afterlife be any different?"

"Your wise kid," said Charon.

I just shrugged. It was then that the lift started moving forwards and changed into a boat, the spirits clothes changed to grey robes and Charon turned into a skeleton.

"Well?" asked the Boatman as he caught Percy staring at him.

"Nothing."

I looked down at the black water of the Styx, taking in all the refuse that floated past.

"How sad," I muttered.

"The River Styx," Annabeth murmured, "It's so ..."

"Polluted," Charon said, "For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across-hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me."

Mist curled off the filthy water. Above us, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalactites. Ahead, the far shore glimmered with greenish light, the color of poison. I sighed, feeling the odd sensation of coming home wash over me. In the Underworld. Thats mildly screwed up. Anyway, the shoreline of the Underworld came into view, all craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as I could see. A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones-the howl of a large animal.

"Old Three-Face is hungry," Charon said, his smile turning skeletal in the greenish light, "Bad luck for you, godlings."

The bottom of the boat slid onto the black sand and the dead began to disembark. A woman holding a little girl's hand, an old man and an old woman hobbling along arm in arm, a boy no older than I was, shuffling silently along in his gray robe.

"I'd wish you kids luck, but there isn't any down here," said Charon, "Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise."

He counted the golden coins into his pouch, then took up his pole. He warbled something that sounded like a Barry Manilow song as he ferried the empty barge back across the river, leaving us to follow the spirits up a well-worn path. The entrance to the Underworld looked like a cross between airport security and the entrance to Alton Towers or some other popular theme park. There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top.

"What exactly are they expecting people to sneak into the Underworld?" I asked.

"Who knows," said Annabeth.

Beyond the metal detectors were toll booths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon. The howling of the hungry animal was really loud now and I was mildly surprised to see that I could actually see Cerberus as it was, stood over the queues to enter the Underworld.

"What do you figure?" asked Percy to Annabeth.

"The fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields," she said, "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them."

"There's a court for dead people?"

"Yeah. Three judges. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare-people like that. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward-the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Asphodel Fields."

"Sounds like people you'd find at the Throne of Heroes," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What do people do in the Asphodel Fields?" asked Percy.

"Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas, forever," said Grover.

"Harsh," said Percy.

"Not as harsh as that," Grover muttered, "Look."

A couple of black-robed ghouls had pulled aside one spirit and were frisking him at the security desk.

"He's that preacher who made the news, remember?" Grover asked.

"Oh, yeah," said Percy, "Didn't he steal loads of money raised for orphanages than died in a police chase when his "Lamborghini for the Lord" went off a cliff? What're they doing to him?"

"Special punishment from Hades," Grover guessed, "The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Fur-the Kindly Ones will set up an eternal torture for him."

"Fire and brimstone?" I asked, "Yep, that'd do it. Bet theres no 'non-believers' or anyone else that guy no doubt said would come here burning there."

"But if he's a preacher," said Percy, "and he believes in a different hell... ."

Grover shrugged.

"Who says he's seeing this place the way we're seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. You're very stubborn-er, persistent, that way."

"I totally agree," I said, "Of course, you really shouldn't disregard other Pantheons as not existing."

"Good point," said Grover, eyeing me curiously.

By this point we were closing in on Cerberus, who was eyeing us curiously, although that curiosity was quickly changing to hunger as we got closer.

"He's a Rottweiler," said Percy as we came to a stop as the others finally caught sight of the massive mutt.

"Seems that way," I said, "Now, how do we get past that bloody thing?"

"I have a plan," said Percy

He pulled a big stick out of his backpack and I deadpanned.

"One, where the hell did you get that, and two, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!" I yelled, "You're going to try playing fetch with that thing?"

"Trust me," said Percy with a nervous smile.

He stepped forwards and waved the stick at the massive mutt.

"Hey, Big Fella," he called "I bet they don't play with you much."

"GROWWWLLLL!" said Cerberus.

"Good boy," said Percy weakly.

Percy had Cerberus' undivided attention at this point, so I took the opportunity to start charging a spell.

"Fetch!" shouted Percy, giving the stick a good solid throw. I heard it go ker-sploosh in the River Styx. Cerberus glared at Percy, clearly unimpressed. His eyes were baleful and cold.

Um," Grover said. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah?"

"Cerberus? He's saying we've got ten seconds to pray to the god of our choice. After that... well ... he's hungry."

"Not if I can help it," I said, giving my wand a flick.

Immediately, the Harry Potter theme song started playing out of thin air and the three headed dog fell to the floor with a thump.

"There we go," I said through the bubble head charm I'd put up to prevent gassing from the mutts horrible breath.

We made our way around the dog, my companions gagging from the beasts snores and glaring at me through watering eyes.

"That was an impressive trick," said Annabeth once we were safely around it and making our way towards the Gates, "How did you know it would work?"

"I didn't," I said, "I also had a Binding Spell ready, but that spell worked on my schools groundskeepers pet Cerberus, so I thought it would be worth a try."

I ignored the startled looks the others were giving me. We passed through the metal detectors, which immediately triggered an alarm.

"WARNING, UNAUTHORISED MAGIC DETECTED!"

"Pip pip, tally ho and flee!" I shouted as we ran.

We burst through the EZ DEATH gate, which started even more alarms blaring, and raced into the Underworld. A few minutes later, we were hiding, out of breath, in the rotten trunk of an immense black tree as security ghouls scuttled past, yelling for backup from the Furies.

"So, what have we learnt today?" asked Grover.

"That Leo is extremely strange and clearly has the luck of Tyche?" grumbled Annabeth.

"No, that Percys plans really bite."

 **And I'm going to end this one here. I know its a bit shorter than normal, but this is as good a place as any to end. Before I sign off, a quick omake for an idea I've been playing with for a while.**

The Douchebag Guards

We approached Hades Palace with caution, on the lookout for any guards that could impede us. However, strangely enough, there was no sign of any at all. We passed through the first set of gates into a large, empty courtyard with only a sword sticking out of a small pile of ash in the middle. I frowned at the sight. That was strangely familiar.

"Whats that?" asked Percy.

"It...looks kind of like a bonfire," I muttered, "But Dark Souls hasn't been released yet…"

"What?"

"Nothing, lets keep moving."

We headed through the next set of doors that lead to a short hallway with a door covered in thick fog at the far end. Now that was little worrying. We passed through the fog and into a huge hall with a number of pillars holding up the roof. However, thats not what attracted my attention. No, that was the massive, armoured giant with a massive hammer that was stood on the opposite side of the room.

"Ohhh shit," I muttered.

"What is that thing?" asked Grover.

I looked up and, sure enough, there was a balcony up above where a tall man in armour armed with a spear was stood, before he vaulted over the balcony to land beside the hammer wielding giant.

"We are so screwed," I said, right before we got turned into jam.

 **And thats the end of the omake. For those who don't know, I'm a big fan of the Souls series and those two were Ornstein and Smough. PRAISE THE SUN! Leave me a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth

With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights.

 **And we're back. I don't think I have anything to really say anything here, so lets dive straight in.**

Chapter 13

The Underworld was depressing. And with that obvious statement, I'll skip the description and move onto the important stuff. We made our way through the Spirits, occasionally stopping to hide from the still searching Security Ghouls among the black grass and poplars. At one point we past the pavilion where the Judging of the Soul took place, as well as the lines that led off to Elysium and the Fields of Punishment.

"That's what it's all about," Annabeth said, looking out towards Elysium, "That's the place for heroes."

"I wonder if Hollys parents are there?" I mused, "They certainly deserve it."

Annabeth shrugged.

"They are."

We all jumped and spun around. Stood behind us was a tall man with teak skin, shiny black hair that flowed to his shoulders, honey gold eyes and raven black wings.

"Father," I said.

"Hello son," said Thanatos, "I thought I felt you enter the Underworld."

"Yeah, we need to talk with the Big Guy," I said.

"I am aware," said Thanatos, "I have been following your progress with interest."

"Really?"

Thanatos nodded, before his cold gaze swept over my companions who had all frozen in fear. Not that I really blame them, being confronted by Death and all. His gaze landed on Percy and narrowed slightly, before he nodded.

"You have a long way to go and not long to do it," he said, before the world spun and we found ourself before the gates of Hades Palace.

"A word of warning, be very careful with Hades," he said, "He's not in a good mood."

He flapped his wings and vanished.

"Alright guys, lets go," I said, turning to the gates of Hades.

Up close, I saw that the engravings on the gates were scenes of death. Some were from modern timesan atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask-wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls-but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago. Not pleasant.

"I wonder why he helped us," said Grover as we passed through the Gates.

"I doubt Dad wants a war any more than we do," I said, "I mean, all those deaths, all that work? Yeah, that doesn't sound like something anyone would want, God of Death or not."

"How can you be so calm?" asked Annabeth, "We just met Death!"

"Hes my dad," I pointed out.

"That actually makes it more confusing," said Grover, "Most Demigods get angry when they first meet there Godly parent."

"I'm not most people," I said, "And, compared with the man I thought was my Father for 12 years, having the God of Death as my Dad is a step up."

"Huh?"

"Lucius Malfoy is a bigoted, small minded, pathetic little man who believes in antiquated notions and supported a mass murdering terrorist 11 years ago," I said, "Not only that, he was a member of the nutjobs inner circle and let himself be branded like cattle."

The others stared at me in shock.

"Anyway, times a wasting," I said as if I'd just made an observation of the weather.

* * *

On the other side of the gate, we entered into the strangest garden I'd ever seen, Greenhouse Three at Hogwarts included. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as my fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were Medusa's garden statues- petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs-all smiling grotesquely. In the centre of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark.

"The garden of Persephone," Annabeth said, apparently having shaken off meeting Thanatos, "Keep walking."

I grabbed Grover by the collar and dragged him behind me to stop him from doing something really stupid. We walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above. Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear and I could see the spectre animating the corpse floating just behind them, glowing with an ominous purple light. For some odd reason, I was reminded of Allen from Man and had to stifle a chuckle at the idea of me suddenly developing an Innocence based weapon. On second thoughts, lets not tempt the Fates.

Some of the Skeletons wore Greek armour, some British redcoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on the shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s. None of them bothered us, but their hollow eye sockets followed us as we walked down the hall, toward the big set of doors at the opposite end. Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at us, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.

"You know," Grover mumbled, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen."

"Well, guys," said Percy, shifting his rucksack on his shoulders, "I suppose we should ... knock?"

A hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.

"I guess that means entrez vous," Annabeth said.

The throne room was massive, made of black stone with a number of pillars holding up the roof and a number of skeletal guards around the edges of the room. At the far end stood two chairs, one made of human bones and a slightly smaller one that was designed to look like a black flower. Only one of the thrones was occupied, it being summer and all. Hades was at least ten feet tall and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He was handsome in a cruel, dark way and his black eyes gleamed with either genius or madness. I could definitely see Nico and Bianca in him, but thats not all. I could also see Tom Riddle from the Diary last year. Hmm, I wonder...

"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," he said in an oily voice. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

He turned his gaze on me.

"And to answer your question, no, Tom Riddle is no child of mine."

"Oh, that's a relief," I said.

Percy cleared his throat and stepped forwards.

"Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests," he said.

"Only two requests?" Hades said, "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

"Lord Hades," said Percy, "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be ... bad."

"Really bad," Grover added helpfully.

"Return Zeus's master bolt to me," continued Percy, "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

Hades's eyes grew dangerously bright and he snarled in anger.

"You dare keep up this pretence, after what you have done?" he growled.

Percy glanced back at us. Grover and Annabeth looked as confused as he did while I kept my face carefully neutral.

"Um ... Uncle," he said, "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?"

The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, they probably felt it upstairs in Los Angeles. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilisation. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.

"Do you think I want war, godling?" roared Hades.

"I highly doubt it," I said, "I mean, judging from the mess out front and the massive spike in the population, I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't a bit swamped.

"Exactly," snarled Hades, "No matter what my brothers might think, I do not want war!"

"But you took Zeus's master bolt!" protested Percy.

"Lies!" shouted Hades, shooting to his feet,. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."

"His plan?"

"You were the thief on the winter solstice," he said, "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus, You took the master bolt and my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!"

"Ah, so thats what it was!" I said, snapping my fingers and drawing all attention to me.

I knew I had to defuse this situation quickly and I knew just the way to do it.

"What was what?" asked Hades, "Speak boy!"

"When we met Ares, I could sense he had something on him that was far more powerful than any of his other weapons," I said, "I remember thinking it was odd because it felt so similar to Holly's Cloak which, according to legend, was created by Death I couldn't figure out why the God of War would have something like that, but I bet it was your Helm."

Everyone stared at me.

"Just how sharp are your senses?" asked Annabeth.

"Not that sharp," I said, "But since my Dads Thanatos, anything to do with Death might as well be a beacon to me."

I narrowed my eyes.

"That said, I can also sense something off about that bag."

I pointed at the bag we got from Ares. Percy took it off his back and opened it, revealing the Master Bolt in all its glory.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "How-"

"I-I don't know. I don't understand."

"I do," I said, "Ares is in on this. I'm not sure who the thief is, although I do have my suspicions…"

"Who?" asked Percy.

"I'd rather not say just yet," I said, "I don't want to accuse the wrong person."

"Enough of this!" roared Hades, causing the room to shake once more, "You heroes are always the same! Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could fool me with such a weak story! I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now ... my helm. Where is it?"

"Lord Hades, wait," said Percy, "We're not lying!"

"More lies?" Hades roared.

The skeletons aimed their weapons. From high above, there was a fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of their master's throne. The one with Mrs. Dodds's face grinned at Percy eagerly and flicked her whip.

"They won't work," snarled Hades, "I know why you have come-I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her."

Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm and it exploded on the steps in front of Percy, revealing a woman who had to be Percy's Mother frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was at the moment when the Minotaur began to squeeze her to death.

"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction, "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

Percy hesitated, his hands twitching to his pocket.

"Ah, the pearls," Hades said, "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."

Percy did so.

"Only four," sneered Hades, "What a shame. You do realise each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

Percy looked torn, made worse as Grover and Annabeth started there 'I'll sacrifice myself so go' routine. I ignored them and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Percy, a Knight does whats right," I said, "Whatever you decide, I will stand with you."

The indecision cleared from his eyes and he nodded.

"Stop it, both of you!" he said and Grover and Annabeth immediately shut up.

I smiled as Percy drew himself up, his eyes hardening and gaining the look I remembered from our many battles together.

"I know what to do," he said, "Take these."

He handed us all a pearl.

"But, Percy ..." said Annabeth.

"I'm sorry," whispered Percy, looking towards his frozen mother, "I'll be back. I'll find a way." The smug look on Hades's face faded.

"Godling ... ?" he said.

"I'll find your helm, Uncle," said Percy, "I'll return it."

"Do not defy me-" "

"Now, guys!" shouted Percy.

We smashed the pearls at our feet. For a scary moment, nothing happened.

"Destroy them!" roared Hades.

The army of skeletons rushed forward, swords out, guns clicking to full automatic. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame. I readied myself, just in case. Just as the skeletons opened fire, the pearl fragments at my feet exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. I was encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground with Annabeth, Percy and Grover right behind me. Spears and bullets sparked harmlessly off the pearl bubbles as we floated up. Hades yelled with such rage, the entire fortress shook and I knew it was not going to be a peaceful night in L.A.

"Look out,'" Grover yelled, "We're going to crash!"

I wasn't worried though. Poseidon wouldn't have given us these things if they'd kill us while taking us out of the Underworld. Sure enough, we passed straight through the ceiling and emerged out into the LA bay.

"What now?" asked Grover.

 **And I'll end it there. Thanatos appearing came pretty much out of nowhere, even for me. It does of course mean that Kronos is going to go unnoticed for a bit longer, but since the Knights enemy is the Darkness, Kronos is pretty much small fry by comparison.**

 **Leo was trying to prevent things from spiralling, but the Gods are paranoid at the best of times, so Hades still tried to kill them.**

 **Nothing else to say and I don't have an Omake for this chapter, so I'm gonna sign off. Leave me a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Outsider Chronicles: Half-blood Earth

With the Second Year over and the summer beginning, new revelations are coming. With an old bond restored, Holly and Leo answer the call of their lost family and the next of the Lost Knights.

 **And we're back and coming to the end of this story. I believe that we will have one, maybe two chapters left, but I know for a fact that we are nearly done and we'll be heading back to Hogwarts. However, thats for later. Right now, lets get this party started!**

Chapter 14

A Coast Guard boat picked us up, but they were too busy to keep us for long, or to wonder how four kids in street clothes had gotten out into the middle of the bay when there was a disaster to mop up. Their radios were jammed with distress calls, so they dropped us off at the Santa Monica Pier with towels around our shoulders and water bottles that said I'M A JUNIOR COAST GUARD! and sped off to save more people. Our clothes were sopping wet, even Percys, but that was nothing a quick Drying Charm didn't fix.

"I don't believe it," said Annabeth, "We went all that way-"

"It was a trick," said Percy, "A strategy worthy of Athena."

"Hey," she warned.

"You get it, don't you?" said Percy.

She dropped her eyes, her anger fading.

"Yeah. I get it."

"Well, I don't!" Grover complained, "Would somebody-"

"Percy ..." Annabeth said, "I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry..."

"Its OK," said Percy, "So long as shes still alive, she can still be saved."

He took a deep breath.

"The prophecy was right," I said, "You shall go west and face the god who has turned.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus's master bolt, and Hades's helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three-way war. And I'll have caused it."

"Speaking of the God who has turned," I said, turning around.

The others did the same and Annabeth and Grover both swallowed nervusly as they saw Ares stood at the end of the road, wearing the same black leather duster and sunglasses as last time, an aluminum baseball bat propped on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled beside him, its head-light turning the sand red.

"Hey, kid," Ares said, seeming genuinely pleased to see us, "You were supposed to die."

"You tricked me," said Percy calmly, "You stole the helm and the master bolt."

I frowned. Percy was to calm, at least going on what I'd seen so far. Something had changed.

Ares grinned.

"Well, now, I didn't steal them personally," he said, "Gods taking each other's symbols of power that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands."

"Who did you use?" asked Percy, "Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice."

The idea seemed to amuse him.

"Doesn't matter. The point is, kid, you're impeding the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus'll be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this ..."

From his pocket he took out a ski cap, you know, the kind bank robbers wear, and placed it between the handlebars of his bike. Immediately, the cap transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet.

"The Helm of Darkness," Grover gasped.

"Exactly," Ares said, "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going."

"But they're your family!" Annabeth protested.

Ares shrugged.

"Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say."

Percy had his head down, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"Ares, I'm disappointed," he said.

I grinned. Ah, so that was what was different.

"Eh?" asked the God of War, "You say something punk?"

"I said, I'm disappointed."

Percy looked up, looking Ares straight in the eye, his sea green eyes glowing slightly.

"I thought I taught you better than that," he said.

"Hehehe, oh, this is gonna be good," I said, drawing my wand and throwing up a barrier, "Knock him dead boulder boy."

"Captain, if you call me that again, I'll bury you," said Percy.

"Yep, hes back."

"Whats going on?" asked Annabeth as Percy pulled out the gem I'd given him.

"You'll see," I said with a grin, "Just don't blink."

The gem gleamed and Percy was momentarily hidden behind a flash of light that cleared a moment later to reveal that his Celestial Dress was a white dress uniform with gold piping, while his weapons was a double headed axe.

" **METEOR AXE, READY."**

Ares's eyes went wide as they fell on the Axe.

"W-wait a minute," he spluttered, "You can't be him! Thats impossible!"

"First rule of Magic," said Percy, "Nothing is impossible. Earth of Heaven, answer my call!"

The ground around him erupted, just as I finished weaving the barrier that would keep this no doubt highly destructive fight contained. The ground shook in response to Percy's power as a huge axe cleaved the rocks that surrounded him cleanly in half, allowing the Knight of Meteor to step once more onto the battlefield. His armour was platemail and a gleaming, polished black, patterned with burnished golden knotwork patterns, within which could be seen the symbol of Venus. Three spikes emerged from both paludians, providing extra protection, in addition to the horned helmet that hid Percys face and had the crescent moon of the Royal family between the eye holes. He was armed with a two headed battleaxe with the blue gem between the blades, while his left hand held a large kiteshield with the same colouration as his armour and the symbol of Venus in the center.

"T-teacher," stuttered Ares, "B-but how? You should be dead!"

"You're not wrong," said Percy, "But that's neither here nor there. Apparently you're in need of a refresher. Now bring it on, my idiot pupil. Show me how much you've improved!"

Percy pushed off with such force he shattered the concrete beneath his feet that hadn't already been broken by his transformation and shot towards Ares fast enough to create a backdraught that nearly blew Annabeth and Grover off there feet. I simply braced myself and let the power wash over me.

Ares quickly brought his bat up to block, the makeshift weapon changing into a huge, two-handed sword with a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth for a hilt.

"Percy, wait!" shouted Annabeth, "Hes a God! You can't fight him!"

"To late," I said.

I was proven right a moment later when Percys axe slammed into Ares sword with a huge burst of force that once more blew a crater in the pavement and forced Ares backwards from the impact. Grover and Annabeth's jaws dropped open in amazement as the Son of Poseidon went on the offencive, his massive axe moving with incredible speed and grace for its size and weight.

"H-how?" stuttered the Daughter of Athena, "Percy shouldn't stand a chance against him alone!"

"Normally, you'd be right," I said, "But Percy isnt what you'd call a normal Human. Remember on the trip here when I mentioned the Moon Kingdom?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the reason I did that was because the Ancient People are beginning to return," I said, "See, when the Kingdom was destroyed, the Queen cast a spell that sent the Souls of her people into the Magical rivers that flow throughout the Solar System where they drifted for centuries. Now they are beginning to return. The Princess and her Sailor Scouts, the Prince of Earth and the Queens Royal Guard are the first. Before you stands the Fifth Knight of Heaven, the Knight of Meteor, Perseus of Venus."

"B-but even so, how is he able to take on Ares?" asked Annabeth as Percy kicked said God into a wall.

"Well, the Student has yet to surpass the teacher," I said, "Way back in the past, the Knights took a number of the younger Gods under there wings. Percy taught Ares, Harlequin taught Athena and so on."

"How do you know all this?" asked Grover.

"How do you think?" I asked, "I was the Captain of the Knights of Heaven."

I ducked as Ares' sword went flying over my head and turned back to the fight, which was now over with Ares on his knees with Percy's axe at his throat.

"You've got worse," he deadpanned, "Let me guess, you've been relying on your powers as the God of War to much? Such a foolish thing to do."

"I'm sorry Teacher," said Ares, shame clear in his voice.

"Don't be sorry, be better," said Percy, "Apologies are worthless, actions hold worth."

"I understand."

Percy nodded and lowered his axe.

"Good. Now you can buy me a drink later."

He offered Ares his hand. The God of War took it and Percy pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you Teacher," said Ares, "I feel like a Darkness has been lifted from my mind."

I narrowed my eyes. Was that Kronos? Or something worse? Only time would tell. Percy frowned.

"Thats not good," he muttered, "I don't really want to know what could be powerful enough to influence a God like that."

Ares nodded, before he reached into his coat and pulled out the Helm.

"Could you return this to Hades?" he asked, "I need to go and get started."

Percy nodded and took the helmet. Ares gave a salute, before vanishing. Percy let out a sigh and dismissed his transformation, just as the barrier I'd put up shattered. The newly awakened Knight turned to join us, but before he could, the Furies appeared and landed in front of him.

"We saw the whole thing," said the leader, "Its hard to believe. I've heard legends of the strength of the Knights, but to see one in person…"

Percy tossed her the Helm.

"Return that to Lord Hades," he said, "Tell him the truth. Tell him to call off the war."

The Fury nodded and took off, leaving Percy to approach us.

"Welcome back buddy," I said, offering my hand.

Percy grinned and clasped my offered arm.

"Good to be back Captain," he said, "Lets not destroy the dock though."

"Um, not to interrupt, but we still need to get back to New York before midnight," said Annabeth.

Percy and I glanced at each other. He shrugged.

"Eh, I think I can manage," he said, before he scooped Annabeth up into his arms.

"HEY!"

The Son of Poseidon ignored her as dark blue wings appeared on his heels and lifted him into the air. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Grover, before following him.

"Yo Percy, we need to go faster if we want to get there on time," I said.

"Yeah yeah," said Percy.

Magical Circles appeared in front of us and we sped up, breaking the sound barrier as we were covered in shells of magical energy, creating a dark blue and gold streak across the sky.

* * *

It didn't take us long to reach New York with the aid of magical flight and we touched down in an alleyway a short distance from the Empire State building.

"You guys head back to Camp," said Percy, "I think I need to do this last bit alone."

"But Percy..." said Annabeth.

"Please," said Percy, "If the Gods don't believe me, I won't be able to fight if I'm worrying about you guys."

"OK," said Grover.

"Do you want me to tag along?" I asked.

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary," said Percy with a smirk, "Besides, don't you have an appointment with Holly?"

I grimused.

"I'd forgotten about that," I grumbled, "Shes gonna tear me a new one."

I sighed, before holding out my hand.

"Well, best of luck to you."

Percy grinned and took the proffered limb.

"You too. If Hollys anything like Harlequin, you're in for a tough time."

We split up, with Percy heading into the building and the rest of us grabbing a taxi back to camp.

* * *

"Do you two mind letting Chiron know what's happened?" I asked as we past through the Wards, "I don't want to keep Holly waiting any longer than necessary."

"OK," said Annabeth, "You go on ahead."

I nodded and headed towards Artemis Cabin where I could feel Hollys magic coming from.

"Hello?" I called as I entered, "Holly? You in here?"

I headed down the hall with the Moon Kingdom rooms and stopped outside of Hollys. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Holly?" I called after a couple of moments of silence, "Are you OK?"

I tried to door and found it unlocked.

"I'm coming in!"

I stepped through the door, only to receive a bolt of green light to the face.

 **And thats the end of both the chapter and the story. Eheheh, ain't I a stinker for that ending? Tune in next time to find out what happened!**

 **The reason Leo didn't accompany Percy was because there was no reason for him to do so. The Quest was Percys so he needs to hand it in, not his party members.**

 **I hope you liked the 'fight' between Percy and Ares and, for those wondering, the reason he won is because, in my headcanon at least, Gods cannot use their abilities against a Demigod when challenged, otherwise they'd just blast them to bits. Oh they can summon there minions like Ares boar in the book or use there various kinetic powers, but its mostly skill on skill. Normally, there multiple millennia of experience carries the day, but against the man who taught them everything they know? No contest. Plus. Ares was shaken from meeting his teacher.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review!**


End file.
